Shattered Innocence: A Shell of her Former Self
by WoofumsPup
Summary: Three years has passed since Noin has been kidnapped. Zechs finally finds her but in a weakened state. What has happened during Noin's three year imprisonment? Like glass, a person's innocence can be destroyed in days. ZxN Chapter 9 up!
1. Prologue

Untitled Gundam Wing Story Prologue

---

Another story that's been on my mind for actually several weeks. Probably won't post this the day I write about it. So the day I'm writing this is April 2, 2010. As many people know…I'm a big angst writer…but I make pseudo-happy endings. I believe this will be a happy ending. It probably depends on my end mood. So enough random banter on to the story.

Noin x Zechs

Oh and ahhh…you can use your imagination on when this takes place. I'm a little lazy/unsure when to make it.

---

"Zechs," Noin muttered lovingly. She was lying on the floor a hand was tightly clenched on an area of her stomach. It was obvious that she was in pain, immense pain. Troubled by her weakened state Zechs hurried to her. He crouched next to her placing a hand in her open one. A feeling of shock went through him when he felt something wet inside her hand. He removed his hand to reveal the wet sensation was blood.

"What happened?" he asked reaching for her clenched hand.

She chuckled weakly, "You don't need to look at that." With gentle prodding he was able to make her reveal her injury. She had been shot.

"You're bleeding," he muttered in disbelief. She was too organized and precise to have been shot like this.

"You're a little late," she muttered. _Hold on a little longer Noin…_Zechs thought removing her hand completely.

"Did the bullet leave your body?" Zechs asked opening her shirt. She moved to stop him but he only took hold of her hands.

"N-No. Zechs please…just don't do this," Noin whispered to him.

"It's been three years Noin. Three years of hell," Zechs answered.

"What ever you do…I trust you, Zechs," Noin whispered before beginning to cough. Blood trickled out of the corners of her mouth as she began to groan. Zechs knew that he wasn't a surgeon but he had to do anything. He probably wasn't really thinking about what he was doing. He pulled out a pocket knife intensely watching Noin's eyes. She looked so weak, so helpless, it was something he never wanted to see.

"We need to get that bullet out," Zechs said disillusioned that removing the bullet would stop the bleeding. _What will that do? I really hope you know what you're doing _Noin thought over. She already said she trusts him and she was too weak to push him away. All she really wanted was to get out of this horrible place.

"What's the knife for?" she asked watching him stare at his reflection in it. He didn't answer as he placed a hand at the wound. She made a noise of pain as he placed his hand into the wound. She tried not to scream as he tried to remove the bullet. He place his spare hand at her mouth. She refused to bite it fearing that she would hurt him.

"I don't want you to scream out. Bite it," Zechs ordered.

"No," Noin replied trying to push it away.

"Noin bite it. I don't want you to scream," Zechs ordered again. She sighed softly knowing that she wouldn't be able to resist for long. Reluctantly she allowed him to place his hand in her mouth. He tried to remove the bullet again this time getting a muffled scream. Her body arched with pain as he failed to secure the bullet once again. She moved his hand out of her mouth to mutter something.

"Zechs…If you do that one more time…I-I'll probably fall unconscious," Noin informed.

"You're not going to die," Zechs replied. He dug into the wound again receiving another muffled cry. She eventually fell limp due to the immense pain she felt. This time he was able to pull out the problem.

"Noin, are you alright?" he asked placing a hand on her face. He checked her breathing and her heart relieved to see that she was still alive. He removed his jacket ripping it into strips. He had nothing to close the wound with so he just covered it. There was nothing else he could do for her now. He sat her up slowly wrapping his arms under her arms and legs. _Hold on Lu, _Zechs thought holding her tightly. He stood up slowly planning an escape. He knew that if they didn't leave now there was a high chance that she wouldn't survive. Noin's face became increasingly pale with all the blood she was losing. He left the room quickly seeing that smoke had filled the hall. _Damn that man. He doesn't want her to survive _Zechs thought angrily. He went down the hallway trying to find a way out. The stairways was already engulfed in flames. Many people were already trying to escape with little success.

The house moaned with agony as it burned. It was becoming harder and harder to breathe and all the other people were panicking. Zechs held on to Noin tightly seeing that the only possible way to get out was to jump from a window. He broke the window with his hand before standing on the ledge. It wasn't a far drop but he could break a couple of bones. Just as he was about to jump Noin began to move. Her eyes fluttered open and she groaned weakly.

"Shhh, Lu," Zechs whispered lovingly. She was too feeble to give any verbal answers. The fire became hot and explosive as Zechs spotted a pool to jump into. He held on to her tightly before jumping into the pool. Noin sighed with relief to see that hell house up in flames. If she was going to die then she was glad to escape such a horrible place. The rest of their escape was a great blur she could only remember saying his name once or twice.

---

"Let's face the facts. If you just had brought her here after finding her she would have a higher chance of survival," the doctor informed Zechs.

"What's her chances of survival now?" Zechs asked.

"Around ten to fifteen percent. Yes you removed the bullet but there was also this inside her," the doctor answered pulling out a plastic container. There was a round pellet inside which would fit the deformity on the front of the bullet.

"What is it?" Zechs asked.

"We're not very sure what it is but the slightest touch or tap to this thing it blows up like a puffer fish. The pain the poor woman must have suffered. I've never seen anything like this before," the doctor sighed.

"If…she survived surgery then what's the chance she'll survive through the night?" Zechs asked fearing the answer.

"So far the surgery has been going well but she has lost so much blood. We're trying to replenish it as we speak but anything can still happen," the doctor replied.

"She'll survive," Zechs said optimistically.

"I've already told you that her odds are slim. Your day has been long and hectic, go home and rest," the doctor replied giving him the cold hard facts. Zechs sighed softly sitting down in a chair with a soft thud. He stared into a near-by clock waiting for more news or someone else to arrive.

"How is she?" Relena asked. She had been doing some work in the near-by colony and was surprised to hear that Noin has been found after three years.

"She lost a lot blood," Zechs said grimly. She sat next to her brother catching a glimpse of his hands.

"You're hands!" she gasped. The left was covered in dried blood the other had blood stained bandages.

"Don't worry about them," Zechs reassured. His clothes were also blood stained which raised Relena's suspicions.

"Brother, what happened?" Relena asked softly.

"She was shot," Zechs replied quickly. He wasn't in the mood for her questions. He only wanted to know if Noin was alright.

"You look tired. Go home and rest. Ms. Noin will be alright," Relena said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"If I was in that bed, Noin wouldn't move until she knew that I was alright," Zechs answered. Relena nodded her head knowing Noin's loyalty. Over the three years that Noin had been missing Zechs realized how much he need her in his life.

"Does anyone else know that she's here?" Relena asked only to see that her brother had fallen asleep. _Who knows what they went through…as long as Ms. Noin comes out alive _Relena thought with a sigh. _I never want to see my brother in that state ever again_. An hour later the doctor re-emerged.

"Are you also a close associate with Ms. Noin?" the doctor asked.

"Yes," Relena replied.

"Well, I'll lay out the facts. She survived the surgery so far. Her condition is overly critical. Even if she does survive the night, there's a thirty-five percent chance that she'll never wake up. If so her family needs to decide if they want to keep her on life support," the doctor said pessimistically.

"I don't appreciate your pessimism. Ms. Noin is a very strong woman. Maybe she's too weak to defend herself at the moment but she will wake up," Relena protested.

"Ms. Relena," Zechs muttered in disapproval. Relena shot a quick glare at her brother before looking up at the doctor.

"Like I said before, if she stays on life support then her family will decide to cut it off or not," the doctor snapped.

"He's her fiancé! Of course she'll stay on life support!" Relena blurted out. She knew that Zechs had been planning to propose to her years before. She knew that he has the same feelings about her now that he had years prior.

"Relena," Zechs said louder. This time she knew that she had gone too far. Relena quieted down as the doctor excused himself from their presence.

---

Meh…Horrid chapter…I haven't written something well in a long long time. No I don't hate the couple if you were thinking that.

Read and Review…Still nameless…

5 reviews and I'll think about making another chapter.

~CuteAiboAibo


	2. Chapter 1

Untitled Gundam Wing Story Chapter 1

Still nameless…Since this one was really out of the clear blue I have no idea what to call it. Literally out of the clear blue…I was laying on the floor and I came up with the story. XD. Bantering again…So Chapter 1 is on the way~

* * *

Dear Curious,

Thanks for mutual curiosity in this story,

CuteAiboAibo~

* * *

"Aren't you hungry?" Relena asked her brother. The food she brought him over three hours ago was still untouched. He didn't respond as Relena sat down with a sigh. _He's been up all night and no new news on Ms. Noin's condition, _Relena thought. Noin's parents had been informed and would be on there way as soon as possible. Relena had always thought that her parents were dead since Noin never spoke of them. The siblings sat in silence causing Relena to worry about her brother.

"Was anyone else called?" Zechs said after a while catching Relena off guard.

"No. I was going to call Quatre or Sally but I decided not to," Relena replied. She knew that her brother really wasn't a person for large crowds.

"Why?" Zechs asked. Relena was shocked at his response, was he really willing to put up with a lot of people.

"Well I wanted to wait until Ms. Noin's condition was stable," Relena answered. He nodded in response closing his eyes tiredly.

"Zechs, Relena I have some news for you," the doctor muttered. His voice sounded duller than normal. Relena's heart stopped hoping that Noin hadn't died in the middle of the night.

"How is she?" Relena asked as Zechs reopened his eyes.

"Against all odds and the cold hard facts she has survived through the surgery and the night," the doctor grumbled. It almost seemed like he was upset that she survived. Relena sighed with relief but something still seemed wrong.

"What is her condition now?" Zechs asked.

"She hasn't regained consciousness," the doctor began, "I told you this was a possibility. She's in a very critical condition. There is a chance that she will wake up but it's so minimal." He continued to ramble which began to get on Zechs' nerves.

"Stop it," Zechs muttered.

"Excuse me?" the doctor asked.

"Stop it Lucrezia is stronger than what you think," Zechs snapped. _Zechs doesn't use her first name that often…I wonder why he is right now _Relena thought in surprise.

"I'm just telling you the facts. I have faced many cases like this. Many of my patients don't survive the surgery or through the night. The ones that do survive almost never wake up. Hell, no one under my care has woken up," the doctor replied.

"Maybe your not a good doctor," Zechs growled.

"If you'll excuse me," the doctor grumbled.

"Can we see her?" Relena asked standing up.

"Look at her," the doctor chuckled almost hysterically, "not after the way your friend has been acting."

"At least let me see her," Relena begged softly. The doctor sighed trying to come up with a plan.

"Fine," the doctor muttered. Relena stood up quickly following after him. He led her to a room with a window. There was no one in the bed which worried Relena.

"Where is she? Where is Ms. Noin?" Relena demanded.

"We found a bullet in her right shoulder. They're probably removing it as we speak," the doctor replied with no real care.

"How come you don't care about your patients?" Relena asked.

"This is just the balance of life. Patients live, patients die. That's how life is," the doctor replied.

"But if you cared maybe more of them will survive!" Relena retaliated.

"I guess you should be on your way to the waiting room," the doctor said ignoring Relena's comment.

"Not until I see Ms. Noin!" Relena retaliated. To prove herself Relena sat down in front of the window.

"Look here young girl. You can't do this! This is a hospital not a rally area!" the doctor whispered to her.

"I'm not moving until I see Ms. Noin," Relena retaliated.

"I'll call nurses to remove you," the doctor whispered to her. Just as he was about to call in the nurses the gurney carrying Noin began to roll by.

"Ms. Noin!" Relena cried running to the gurney. The nurses around Noin kept Relena at a distance. Zechs really never spoke about her condition. She was barely recognizable to Relena. Noin's right eye was purple and a tube had been inserted in her mouth for breathing. Her upper right arm was covered in bandages. Relena had a hard time recognizing her because Noin's hair had grown out. She looked more feminine.

"There you've seen her," the doctor muttered before whispering something to two male nurses. The nurses nodded before turning their attention to Relena.

"Oh Ms. Noin," Relena whispered before she felt too hands snake around her arm.

"We're going to escort you back to the waiting room," the nurse on the left said to the squirming Relena.

"Let me go," Relena cried as they deposited her in the waiting room. Her younger self would have pounded on the door and demanded to talk with the nurse but she has grown. She dragged herself back to her brother's side plopping down next to him.

"How is she?" Zechs asked.

"She looks terrible. I've never seen her so weak. How come you didn't tell me?" Relena asked.

"The bruised eye was there when I first saw her. The arm wound was something I didn't know about," Zechs replied.

"What about her long hair?" Relena asked curiously. He perked up at her question because he really didn't notice the hair.

"When I was there it was always pulled back or in a bun so it never really dawned on me," Zechs replied.

"Hold on, you knew where she was?" Relena asked.

"Two weeks ago, I found out where she was. Just last week I was able to persuade those people to let me in," Zechs replied.

"My dear brother…Please go get some rest and refresh yourself," Relena pleaded.

"I cannot leave until I know that Noin will be alright," Zechs replied.

"She is alright, Zechs. You just need to some time to relax," Relena persuaded. Zechs shook his head stubbornly. He adjusted his body to look into Relena's eyes.

"I won't be able to rest until I'm personally sure that Noin will be alright," Zechs sighed. He took his sister's hands in his bloody ones. His hold was gentle and loving so she knew his words were sincere.

"Originally I disagreed with you but I kept quiet. I don't think he's a very good doctor either. Can't we get her a new doctor, or go to a different hospital?" Relena asked.

"If she was my wife or her parents were dead, it would be different. Her parents are in complete control. We can't move her unless we have her parent's consent," Zechs sighed.

Two Weeks Later

"Every time I bring you food…you never eat it," Relena sighed looking at the cold food on a table. Noin's condition had become more stable to everyone's surprise. So stable that friends and family members were able to visit her in her room. Relena placed her purse in a near-by chair before placing a hand on her brother's shoulder. He was sound asleep which didn't surprise his younger sister.

"Good morning Ms. Relena," Noin's father greeted. Unlike Zechs who stayed there day in and day out her parents went home at 6pm everyday. They always came back at 10am the next morning.

"Good morning. Any changes in her status," Relena replied.

"No our dear Lucrezia hasn't moved an inch," her father sighed.

"How has my brother been doing?" Relena whispered to him.

"He hasn't moved an inch either. He's very dedicated to our daughter," the father responded.

"I hope he has been eating," Relena sighed.

"About twice a day. He's getting better at it. He used to eat only once and sometimes not at all," her father answered. About twenty minutes later Zechs woke up. Groggily, he placed a hand on Noin's cheek.

"Quatre said he would visit today," Relena informed.

"Did he now," Zechs replied. Zechs wrapped his hand around Noin's gently rubbing it. It was cold due to the IV fluid running into it.

"He said he would be coming around noon," Relena answered.

"Zechs was it? Lucrezia never told us about you. How long have you two been together?" Noin's mother asked.

"Over five years," Zechs replied wiping her eyes free of any debris. He always tried to make her look good, even with her fading black eye.

"You must have met at the academy," the mother answered.

"She was always trying to be second to make me look better," Zechs chuckled rubbing Noin's cold hand.

"I'm shocked that she never told us about you. We were always very close with Lucrezia," the mother sighed.

"Ms. Noin will be alright. Please go home and rest," Relena whispered in Zechs' ear.

"Noin is still very weak. She may be recovering but I still need to make sure if she's okay," Zechs replied. _I do know that she's alright Relena…I know that man is running free. If he finds her here, I bet he'd try to kill her immediately, _Zechs thought.

"Please go home," Relena said stubbornly. Quatre entered the room quietly with a small bouquet of flowers.

"Hello," Quatre said quietly.

"Hello, it's great to see you again," Relena said gently.

"How has she been doing?" Quatre asked softly.

"Well she's better now," Relena sighed. "We were hoping that she'd be awake by now."

"I'm just glad that she's alive," Quatre responded with a sigh of relief. He placed the flowers in a vase that he brought before giving it some water.

"I hope everything has been going well," Relena asked curiously. In the background her parents were whispering to each other. The argument wasn't going well as the mother looked down in dismay.

"Yes it has," Quatre replied. Noin's father stood up going to Zechs' side. He placed a hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him.

Her father cleared his throat, "If she doesn't wake up in the four to five weeks. We're going to take her off life support. It pains us to see our daughter in this condition. Lucrezia has always been a great girl but we can't keep her like this."

"You can't!" Relena cried. Zechs didn't answer, he was shocked at their idea. How could they think of such a thing? Killing their own daughter.

"Zechs do you understand?" her father asked.

"I understand," Zechs choked. Relena gasped at her brother's answer. Was he really going to let Ms. Noin die.


	3. Chapter 2

Untitled Gundam Wing Story Chapter 2

---

Still nameless

---

Review Response

Dear Sara,

I wish to tell you but then I know you won't come back and read more. :) Please don't be upset that I wrote a little more for 'Indifferent.' He/She just wrote alot more! .

Ever Thankful!CuteAiboAibo

Dear Indifferent,

It depends upon the writer if you can review or not. I just like having it open to all people because sometimes the people without accounts have the best feed back. Then again...sometimes I get a (bleep) load of spam. Yes very mysterious...I like mysteries so I tried my hand at a Gwing mystery. No there is not a previous story to this one. I'm working from the middle-ish to backwards. I decided that more people would be interested if I started with the tragedy of Ms. Noin being shot. I know I left it REALLY REALLY airy and it will begin to flow once other people review then the avalanche can really start tumbling! This is actually the first time I've been in Gwing land for fanfiction. Long time dedicated fan to the series but if you look at most of my stories I'm in Gundam Seed land! :3 You were very nice about my writing being smooth but I still know it's filled with grammar errors and probably so spelling! .

Thanks for the lengthy review!CuteAiboAibo

Dear J2040,

Very interesting name by the way. If you review again please keep it! :) Thanks for asking me to continue. I do have other chapters ready to go but encourage other people to review so you can read them! I know one of my problems is that this story doesn't have a name and a well written summary so a lot of people steer clear.

Toodles!CuteAiboAibo

---

_It's been eight weeks since she's been shot…_Relena thought taking Noin's other hand. Her brother was fast asleep on the other side of the bed grasping Noin's left hand.

"Still nothing?" Quatre asked entering the room quietly. Relena nodded before brushing through Noin's hair. Her hair was beautiful when it was long and flowing. Why did she keep it so short?

"I'm getting more and more worried about Zechs. He's so depressed. I know that her parents were going to pull the plug on her and if they do, I don't think Zechs will be able to bear her death," Relena sighed.

"I still believe that Ms. Noin will wake up. I also believe that Mr. and Mrs. Noin don't want their daughter to die yet. It's been six weeks and still nothing has happened," Quatre said thoughtfully. There was a soft voice which attracted Relena's and Quatre's attention.

"Ms. Noin?" Relena asked softly. Her eyes were still closed but she was beginning to move. Her lips moved slowly but the words didn't come out. It was amazing to see that Ms. Noin was moving.

"Oh Ms. Noin," Quatre whispered as tears came to his eyes.

"Should we wake him?" Relena asked as Noin's eyes began to open. _How did I…survive…_Noin thought as her eyes began to burn because of the bright lights.

"Hey," Noin said hoarsely. Relena wrapped her arms around Noin squeezing her tightly.

"Ms. Noin," she whispered softly.

"Hey not so tightly," Noin began with a whisper, "Where's your reckless brother? He's not one to sit around idly."

"He's still here I can assure you," Relena chuckled pointing at the sleeping Zechs. _Oh Zechs…did you wait all this time for me? _Noin thought lovingly.

"Zechs stayed here every day with you. He almost never left this room," Quatre praised. Relena released her right hand so Noin could stroke Zechs' hair.

"Come on," Relena whispered to Quatre as she excused herself from the room. Quatre followed after her knowing that Noin would love some free time with her lover.

"Oh Zechs," she whispered as she stroked his head softly. His eyes fluttered open as he sat up quickly. He relaxed tiredly before focusing on Noin's face.

"How are you feeling?" he asked going through her hair.

"Honestly…dazed, confused and in pain," Noin replied. Her voice was still pretty hoarse.

"Do you want to know how long it has been?" Zechs asked remembering how Noin used to always inform him how long he was gone. She smiled softly as she weakly grasped his hand. He covered it lovingly feeling it shake from being cold. It relaxed eventually feeling the warmth of his hands.

"Yes…I'd like that," Noin cooed softly.

"It's been three years and eight weeks," Zechs replied much to her shock. _I know Zechs said something along the lines of that when he found me but I thought I just heard him wrong _Noin thought. He took off his jacket wrapping it around her shoulders before resuming his position in his chair. Her skin which had been pale began to drastically change and become more life-like.

"That reminds me of a burning question that I've had for a long time. Where they kept me I wasn't able to look at a calendar or listen to news. Days just passed by with no end. How…How old am I?" Noin asked softly. It seemed liked a silly question but she was serious. He ran his hand through her hair to calm her. She was confused and unstable.

"You're 24," Zechs replied. She cringed at the thought…so much time had passed by. She was supposed to be married by now. He moved to stroking her cheek which caused her to jump. At certain times his touch was cold and clammy but so far it was warm and loving which was surprising.

"How much sleep have you been getting?" Noin asked curiously. His whole exterior looked tired, especially his face. She tried to touch his face but he only moved away.

"Enough," Zechs muttered. He had always kept up barriers, even in their most intimate moments, he still had barriers.

"You don't have to have a cold exterior anymore," Noin told him softly. She smiled warmly trying to cheer up her hollow man.

"I almost lost you," he managed to say. He looked away from her in shame. With a weak hand she brought his face and eyes back to hers.

"How come you didn't give up on me? There are other fish in the ocean," she was able to get out before feeling a pair of lips on her forehead.

"This fisherman only has his eyes only on one fish. One that almost got away," Zechs replied. Her cheeks turned slightly pink as Zechs sat on the bed with her.

"Zechs," Noin said softly.

"This time, I'm making sure that this fish isn't getting away. Lucrezia, I want you to be apart of my life. Since you've been gone, I've noticed how much I missed you…and how much I needed you," he began.

"Are you," Noin said above a whispered. She wasn't even able to finish her sentence. A small blue box appeared in her hands as an arm snaked around her waist.

"Proposing? Yes. I'm in love with you, Lu. The only person I can see myself spending the rest of my life with is with you. Lucrezia, I want you to marry me. I need you to marry me," Zechs confessed.

"Aren't you going to ask me? I haven't heard the question yet," Noin teased. She chuckled softly but groaned because of the pain residing in her side.

"Ms. Lucrezia Noin will you marry me?" Zechs asked softly.

"I thought you'd never ask. Of course…but under one condition," Noin replied straining her neck to see his face.

"What condition?" Zechs asked slipping the ring onto her finger.

"That you will let me remain by your side no matter what happens. Even if you go crazy and try to kill me," Noin soothed.

"Alright," Zechs replied. Noin focused her attention on the moving images on the television. The sound has been turned off so it wouldn't create a disturbance. He kissed the top of her head before hearing her gasp loudly. She covered her mouth staring at the image. The man on the television seemed weak and feeble. He had dark brown hair and a deep scar across his cheek.

"That's him!" she muttered pointing at the image.

"Are you sure?" Zechs asked.

"I gave him that scar," Noin growled bitterly.

_Flashback_

_--- _

"_Well aren't you feisty? I've never seen my men put so many restraints on just one women before," a man cooed touching Noin's face. Being unappreciative to the man's touching Noin spat on his face. The man cringed wiping the saliva off his face._

"_Why you little bitch," one of his followers muttered hitting over her over the head. She let out a small cry before glaring at the man who hit her._

"_No no, that isn't needed right now. Yes you are very feisty. Small waist, pretty face, they will gobble you up my little virgin," the man said continuing to touch her face. She moved to bite him but he withdrew his hand. He signaled his men to release her which they did reluctantly._

"_Don't call me that! Why am I here anyways?! Where's Ms. Relena!" Noin barked after being released from her restraints. The man moved to hold her in his arms closely. She pushed his hand away before backing away from him. She knew that unless there was a tracker on her body it would be impossible for her allies to find her._

"_You've been shot. Come here and let me help you," the man cooed noticing the bloody bicep she was holding. There were pictures of women in sexual positions plastered all over the walls. It attracted Noin's attention which shocked her. There was sickening feeling in her stomach, her heart raced, and her breath quickened._

"_I don't need your help! Wha-What is this place?" Noin asked tripping over a set of stairs behind her. Her shoulder pinged with pain as she moved up the stairs. She could hear her heart beating inside her head._

"_Many people call this a brothel or a gentleman's club…I just help these ladies find a good home and a good spouse. Of course it's good for the man to try them out first. Yet, you're different little virgin," he chuckled._

"_YOU'RE SICK!" Noin growled as he towered above her. She continued to move away from him but he held here still. He separated her arms placing them at her side._

"_You're seeing this in the wrong way. You'll learn to like this place. You'll learn to like me. I would have you go to work immediately but since you're a virgin. I can get a better and bigger profit out of you," the man replied taking hold of her neck. With his free hand he stroked her hair gently._

"_Where's Ms. Relena?!" Noin demanded. What if he had her as well? Zechs would kill Noin personally if any harm happened to Relena in her care. She also used this question to distract him while she reached for a hidden knife._

"_Oh I have no wish to put her to work here. I only want ransom out of her," he said nonchalantly. The two men that brought Noin into this place looked at each other weakly._

"_Sir…we…we were not able to retrieve Relena Peacecraft," one of his henchmen said meekly. Noin sighed with relief…at least she knew that Ms. Relena was safe. She had almost forgot about her plan to kill him._

"_What?!" her captor barked turning his head towards the man. Noin used this window of opportunity to stab him. She let out a small battle cry before stabbing the man in the face. She yanked the knife across his face as he let out a cry of pain. He stumbled off of her as she made a dash to an open door._

"_Stupid girl," one of the henchmen muttered chasing after the woman. They caught up to Noin and pulled her to the floor as the man stood up. One placed a knee in her back while the other began to restrain her._

"_LET GO OF ME!" Noin cried as she struggled._

"_You really ARE feisty. You'll probably need more conditioning then most of the other feisty women who come here," the man chuckled touching his throbbing wound._

"_I'll do it again for every woman you've hurt!" Noin growled._

"_Take her away to get fitted with clothes and a collar. Oh and little virgin, you will call me master," the man snapped._

"_I promise I will kill you," Noin barked before being gagged._

_--- _

_End Flashback_

"Noin," Zechs whispered to her. She had been engulfed in her thoughts for several minutes. He turned up the volume on the television as they watched in silence. She had been leaning against him this whole time.

"Did he shoot you?" Zechs asked coldly. Even if she didn't tell him now…she knew that he would get the information out of her.

"Yes," Noin muttered. The arm around her waist twitched gently and his hand shook for a split second.

"I understand," Zechs told her. She knew the thoughts that were going through his mind. Always with the barriers…Sometimes she wished that he would just let himself tell her and show her he really felt.

"Oh Zechs…Don't blame yourself. This isn't your fault. None of this is your fault Zechs," Noin coaxed.

"I never should have left you…None of this would have ever happened," Zechs retaliated.

"Zechs we didn't know that this would happen. You can't blame yourself for something like this," Noin replied. She tried to sit up but it caused her extreme pain. Noin let out a small cry as Relena entered the room. Her face was knotted in distress and despair.

"Are you listening to what they're saying?" Relena asked closing the hospital door behind her.

"Not really," Noin began, "what is that bastard saying?"

"He's saying that YOU'RE his lover and that you've been kidnapped!" Relena replied. Noin looked at the "master's" image, she hated seeing his face. He was sobbing loudly but the tears coming down his face were not out of sentiment.

"No one should believe those crocodile tears," Noin growled.

"Lu, what exactly was your relationship with him?" Zechs asked gently. He knew that Noin could still be terrorized by the man on the inside.

"I was his favorite. He always called me little virgin… "with the best intentions" he always said. I never let him to kiss me or for myself to get drugged so I'd end up in his bed. I was his "priceless jewel." He also called me that," Noin replied. Her voice was getting weak as she closed her eyes. She felt Zechs body move up and down with his breath. It was so familiar and gentle that it caused her to relax.

"Ms. Noin," Relena said above a whisper. They sat in silence as Noin let out a deep sigh.

"Ms. Relena," she said weakly. Noin opened her eyes looking down at the ring Zechs had given her. It sparkled in the light and she eventually noticed that Zechs was holding that hand.

"Yes?" Relena replied.

"Bring me the phone," she sighed before turning her attention to her real lover. "Could you help me sit up?" She rubbed his hand lovingly to show that everything will be alright.

"What are you going to do?" Relena asked.

"I'm going to set everything right. If the media believes this sad sap story…Zechs will be demonized by the public as the crook," Noin answered. Relena saw something sparkle on her finger which caught her attention. It was a ring which made Relena smile. She knew that Zechs was going to propose to her soon after she had woken up. Every day that passed while Noin was unconscious, Zechs would take out the ring and stare at it.


	4. Chapter 3

Untitled Gundam Wing Story/Shattered Innocence Chapter 3

---

Noin sighed weakly as Zechs helped her sit up. She was able to get in contact with the news station. She held the phone to her ear as her hand began to shake. Zechs kissed the top of her head knowing that she would never know how she would be received.

"My name is Lucrezia Noin. That man on the television has been feeding you lies. I am the one he has been talking about but I assure you that I'm safe. I can also assure you that I do not love that man. He has held me prisoner for the last three years. He has physically and mentally abused me. The last three years have been hell. I also have not been kidnapped so please stop all your searches," Noin told the news station.

"_Are you sure you're alright? And how come you have just come forward?" _a female news castor asked.

"I'm alright and in very capable hands. For the last 6 weeks I've been in a coma. That is all I can say right now," Noin replied hanging up the phone. Zechs kissed the back of her neck gently before lying her back down.

"You should rest Lu. Lie down and sleep. You're still weak and need your rest," Zechs said gently. She silently protested but relaxed with a sigh.

"Are you going to stay with me?" Noin asked almost pleading. Zechs nodded taking her hand in his. He kissed her cheek softly causing Noin to smile.

"I'm going to stay too," Relena said relaxing in a chair.

"Thank you," Noin said gently. She really couldn't do anything else but sleep. She yawned tiredly before closing her eyes. Within minutes Noin was fast asleep.

"You should get some sleep too," Relena coaxed. Quatre had gone out to get something to eat and wouldn't be back for awhile. Zechs didn't answer causing his sister to sigh with annoyance. Sometimes she just didn't understand her big brother.

---

A couple of days later

---

"I told you I don't care about how long it'll take to heal," Noin snapped at the doctor. Today, everyone went home to rest. Even Zechs who went pretty unwillingly.

"You need to know. Now just simmer down so I can tell you," the doctor replied taking hold of the thrashing woman. Noin growled slightly trying to free herself from her prison.

"Let me set the "facts straight" for you! I told you I really could careless about how long it'll take to heal. I know it'll be awhile but you can write that down in some formal report! All I…All I want to know is if I get pregnant!" Noin cried out. "If I can bear Zechs' children."

"In my profession Ms. Noin I have to lay out the facts for what to do while you heal. Go to an Ob/Gyn if you want to know if you can get pregnant," the doctor growled.

"Write it down then. I probably won't listen anyways," Noin said crossing her arms.

"Ms. Noin be reasonable. You should be glad that you're conscious and the shot could have been fatal," the doctor coaxed trying to get Noin to open her ears and listen.

"Then tell me what I want to know!" she replied.

"Is everything alright?" Relena asked from the doorway.

"Yes everything is alright," the doctor tried to say calmly. His voice was quivering so it was obvious that nothing was as he said.

"YOU would probably understand my feelings Ms. Relena. All I want to know is if I can ever get pregnant," Noin expressed. _Ms. Noin, all you worry about is your future with my brother. I wish for a change you would worry about yourself, _Relena thought.

"You can't even sit up on your own for 30seconds! You're not at that crossroad yet. Stop your worrying," the doctor sighed.

"I know it'll take a while for my body to heal but I need to know now. All my life my mother told me that it was important to marry and to bear children. The last time I was able to see my older sister she had already miscarried twice. After that she discovered that it was almost impossible to get pregnant. She was so depressed and our mother was so disappointed. Out of her depression, she tried to take her life but the poison only drove her insane," Noin sighed. "So that's why I must know!"

"You just need to rest…I'll give you a sedative to calm your nerves," the doctor tried to convince.

"I really don't think she needs that. At least tell me if there's anything wrong," Relena argued. The doctor didn't really like these people. They always questioned and didn't submit well. He pulled her out in to the hallway closing the door.

"There's nothing wrong with her that I can see. I'm afraid that later on, if she ever did become pregnant that her wound may reopen. I don't want to give her false hope. I know she wants to marry that guy but I'm worried about her condition. Also another thing…I wouldn't trust that man. He's real shady. Probably someone who would end up killing her in the end," the doctor whispered to Relena. _Why is he now concerned about Ms. Noin now. In the beginning he could careless about what happened to her and now… now he's worried that she's going to marry the wrong man and that she's rushing pregnancy. What a complicated man, _Relena thought with a sigh.

"Thank you for your concern but Ms. Noin and my brother will make a great couple," Relena replied. The doctor grimaced at the thought that Ms. Relena and "that" man were related.

"If you'll excuse me," the doctor choked. He felt awkward and confused after speaking with the young girl. Relena entered the room to see a dismayed Noin.

"What's wrong?" Relena asked.

"You're brother is being reckless again," Noin replied pointing at the television.

Relena sighed, "What is he doing?"

"Pressing charges against that man for me," Noin sighed.

"What is his name?" Relena asked sitting on Noin's bed to get a better view of the television. Noin fell silent with embarrassment.

"…I've never known…I was instructed to call him master. Being the stubborn fool that I am…I never did," Noin chuckled as pain raced up her side from her wound.

"Oh, Zechs told me to give this to you," Relena piped in remembering the giant puppy in a near-by chair. She hopped off the bed picking it up and bringing it to Noin. Noin smiled as it was laid across her bed.

"Zechs won this for me on a date," Noin soothed pulling her puppy close.

"You're kidding, right?" Relena asked. She could barely see her brother winning something for Noin.

"Oh yes. He took me to a small carnival. It was quiet and fun. The perfect place for your brother. If I remember correctly, it was on Valentine's Day so it had a little tunnel of love. Honestly I thought it was a tunnel of horror. I acted like such a baby but he didn't seem to mind. Then the ride broke down…and I freaked out even more. You know your brother stayed so calm and eventually he calmed me down. Since the ride had broken down we had to get out and walk to the exit. Being the man he is, he carried me out. Later on he apologized for the broken down ride. I still don't understand why…I was the one freaking out. So on to how I received the puppy. I saw the puppy real quickly and made a small pause. He caught my gaze and made a beeline to the shooting booth. I pleaded with him…you know him though. He competed against another guy for the puppy and won. I was blushing so heavily when he gave it to me. He was surprised when I kissed him. I couldn't think of a name so I called it puppy. I'm surprised that he still has this," Noin explained.

"I knew he had a soft side but was he really that open about it?" Relena asked.

"Your brother is still a mystery to me. It's always a surprise when he acts this way. Also it is always in a secluded place. If you ever get the time…ask him about that day," Noin chuckled. She grimaced at the pain as her fiancé walked in.

"Alright," Relena answered.

"Ms. Relena brought you Puppy? I tried to keep her in the best condition," Zechs replied stroking the stuff animal's head.

"Him…I thought we agreed that it was a him?" Noin reminded.

"Alright it's a him," Zechs chuckled.

"Zechs, please don't do that again," Noin pleaded.

"It's the only way. I wanted to kill him. I know that you don't want me going away for life," Zechs said seriously.

Noin sighed," I know…Zechs…I really don't know what to say."

"Just lie down and rest Noin," Zechs cooed rubbing her heated forehead.

"Zechs…I will appear in court," Noin declared trying to sit up. She let out a loud cry, clutching the wound.

"Just relax. You need time to heal," Zechs coaxed. Her thoughts jolted back to the fear of not being able to get pregnant. She began to thrash and fidget having more pain strike through her.

"Ms. Noin please relax!" Relena cried trying to hold her down with her brother.

"Relena get a doctor," Zechs ordered. She nodded running out of the room.

"Let go of me!" Noin cried out trying to push Zechs away.

"Noin," Zechs began, "Lucrezia, relax. Everything will be alright." They were finally able to calm her down with a sedative administrated by a male nurse. She let out a cry of frustration before she was finally asleep.

"Earlier, Ms. Noin was worried about not being able to get pregnant. I think that's what caused her to snap," Relena suggested.

"Being pregnant?" Zechs asked.

"She wants to bear your children. It's important to her. Don't tell her I told you," Relena whispered to him.

"She never stops planning does she?" Zechs chuckled feeling Noin's burning forehead.

"How long will she be asleep?" Relena tried to ask the doctor but he had mysteriously disappeared. He had been standing in the back of the room during the whole event.

"It's better this way. So much has changed and she needs time to relax," Zechs answered.

"I really don't think she'll be able to relax with that trial probably coming up soon," Relena retaliated.

"I don't want her to testify," Zechs told her.

"Why not. She's the one who experienced all that pain," Relena answered.

"I don't want to bring up painful memories for her," Zechs answered.

"I think it's noble that you're trying to protect her but, Ms. Noin is a strong woman," Relena argued.

"That is true…yet…seeing her hollow and dead on the inside wasn't easy," Zechs answered.

"What do you mean?" Relena asked bewildered at the thought.

_Flashback_

_--- _

"_So who are you?" the master asked. Noin sat near by staring off into the distance. She wasn't suppose to look at the men who came in. Noin just sat in silence as her "master" draped his arm around her neck._

"_You can call me Zechs Merquise," the man in front of him replied. Noin perked up looking into his eyes. She could barely recognize him in her daze. This caught the eye of her so called master._

"_Little virgin…do you know him?" Master asked squeezing her cheeks together. In retaliation Noin stayed quiet before being slapped. She looked back at Zechs trying to remember who he was. She knew that she knew him from somewhere but where?_

"_I don't know him," she said staring at him with no emotion. Zechs was shocked at how cold her words were._

"_Okay, get ready to shoot him," Master chuckled evilly. Noin's eyes flew open as she was reminded of former memories that she shared with Zechs._

"_NO! NO! PLEASE DON'T!" Noin cried out tears coming to her eyes. She looked into Zechs eyes sincerely before being yanked back to stare into the cold eyes of her "master."_

"_Little virgin," he began. "You do know him don't you?" Noin looked away meekly not giving him an answer._

"_I don't," she lied. Zechs just stared at her surprised in her change in demeanor. _

"_Milliardo…wasn't that what you told me almost three years ago?" Master asked. Raising his hand to hit her but he paused only to throw Noin in between Zechs and himself. Noin moved to stand up only to be pushed down by one of his henchmen. Those men enjoyed hurting her and playing mind games with her._

"_Enough already," Zechs growled. He helped Noin sit up which almost shocked her. She looked into his face but didn't feel the same sentiment she had always felt. She stood up, feeling her heart race quickly._

"_This is the little virgin. Tell him your name," Master ordered._

"_My name is nothing for you to be concerned with," Noin snapped. The collar which was only used on occasions such as these shocked her. She let out a cry falling to the ground with pain. Zechs wanted to go to the floor with her but he just stiffened._

"_Little virgin…tell him," Master ordered again. Noin looked up at Zechs hollowly panting tiredly._

"_Lucrezia Noin," Noin replied in between her pants. Zechs was relieved to hear the name. This was the one he was looking for. It took years to track her down. Now all he had to do was plan their escape._

_--- _

_End Flashback_

"When I looked into her eyes…There was nothing. No fear, no pain, no love, no hatred, no remorse. It seemed like she had died and came back to life as another person," Zechs sighed.


	5. Chapter 4

Untitled Gundam Wing Story Chapter 4

* * *

The got ride of the three hyphens so now I need to go back and fix everything.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Zechs asked helping his injured woman into his apartment. With everything doing well she was discharged from the hospital.

"Yes. I'm fine," she replied hoarsely. It was weird to be at his apartment again. It had been three years and she had forgotten what it looked like. She was surprised to see all the pictures of her and all the missing poster that hadn't been put up. Her hand brushed against a picture of the two of them. Her hand shook gently as tears rolled out of her eyes.

"Noin?" Zechs asked as she broke out in a sob. She turned away from him trying to calm herself. He snaked his arms around her waist which made her jump. He turned her into his chest as she continued to sob.

"I…I'm alright," Noin whispered to him. He kissed her cheek softly trying to cheer the woman up.

"It's okay to cry. Why don't you lie down in sleep?" Zechs suggested. He took her to his bedroom turning on the light. It hadn't changed from what she could remember, except newspaper clippings that covered a near-by desk.

"You don't need to stay with me," Noin muttered. It was an odd suggestion since she used to plead for him to stay.

"Call if you need something," Zechs replied closing the door. He wasn't going to let her go that easy. He decided that he'd check on her in 5 minutes. In the kitchen he prepared a glass of water for he as an excuse to enter the room. He waited the correct amount of time before entering his room. He saw that the bed was untouched which gave him a sickening feeling.

"Can I really do this?" Noin asked herself staring at the razor she had found. She sat on the floor staring at her wrist and the sharp metal object. She had left the door open to his bathroom thinking that he wouldn't enter the room.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Zechs demanded. She looked up at him as she was just about to slit her wrist. The glass of water was already on the floor as Zechs dashed to her.

"I," she was able to get out as Zechs forced the razor out her hands. It slid past them and underneath the sink.

"How many times must I almost lose you?!" Zechs demanded shaking the weakened woman.

"Zechs…I'm not the same anymore! I can't do this anymore!" she cried.

"What will killing yourself bring?!" Zechs argued.

"I don't know," Noin muttered. "I'm so depressed."

"You weren't in the hospital," Zechs retaliated.

"No…I was. You guys were just so happy. I couldn't act this way around you guys. Then you proposed and I didn't know what to say. Of course I followed my heart and I said yes. I've been doing some thinking Zechs. I couldn't do this at the hospital or when I was at that man's house. So I told myself that the first chance I could get I'd do it," Noin explained. Her sobbing was loud as the room grew quiet. Her partner sighed looking into her eyes sincerely.

"I love you Lucrezia," he whispered to her. In years past he could barely say those words to her or say it using her first name. She looked up at him before closing her eyes in shame. He released the woman standing up and leaving the bathroom. He went to near-by drawer and took out a handgun.

"Where are you going?" Noin asked before seeing him hold out the gun to her. His eyes were cold and piercing as they locked eyes with each other.

"If you're going to kill yourself…make it quick and painless," Zechs told her in a deadly tone. Her shaking hand took the gun.

"Why are you…helping me," Noin asked staring at the weapon in her hand. It was odd for Zechs to do such a thing.

"I'm already dead," Zechs replied sitting down on the bed. Her breath was loud and quick as she aimed at her head. She looked at him to see that his head was down and his body was tense. Closing her eyes Noin pulled the trigger.

* * *

A day before

* * *

"What is it?" Quatre asked quietly. Zechs had pulled him out into the hall for a private chat.

"Could you keep this package until I Noin finally returns to her senses?" Zechs asked. It was odd for Zechs to ask for favors especially from Quatre. He held out a box wrapped in brown paper.

"What's in it?" Quatre asked curiously.

"I can't tell you right now but when you get home you can look inside," Zechs replied.

"Alright?" Quatre answered. It was confusing and weird. Zechs normally never asks favors and why him?

"Noin can be a great actor. I'm not very sure if Noin is completely alright in the head. With three years of torture and pain inside her, I'm a little worried about her coming home tomorrow," Zechs replied.

* * *

Presently~ A/N: What a scare eh?

* * *

The gun clicked which made Noin open her eyes. She looked to Zechs to see that he was staring back. The gun was empty and he knew it. She threw the weapon away placing her head in her hands. _What am I thinking? _Noin thought before carefully getting on her hands and knees. It was too hard for her to get to her feet without help. She crawled to her man placing her head on his left knee. She didn't know what to do anymore. Her heart was being ripped in two directions. Noin's tears stained his pants.

"Zechs, please guide me," she pleaded.

"I can't guide you. You have to guide yourself," Zechs replied. He couldn't help her in this way, he could only make sure she didn't kill herself. It was pretty harsh to tell her something like that.

"But," Noin whispered before being shushed. He placed his hands on her cheeks placing a thumb on her lips.

"I can't guide you. The only way for you to get out of this dark time is to over come the darkness. I wish I could guide you but I can't. I can't let you die before you over come this though," Zechs explained. He pulled her on to the bed with him wrapping an arm around her midsection.

"I love you too Zechs," Noin whispered.

"There's no ammunition in this apartment just in case you still feel the same way," he told her coldly. She shivered softly at his cold words. He relaxed feeling her tense body. He knew that he was being hard on her but it was the only way for her to understand. Zechs sat above her going through her hair gently.

"I love you Zechs…I really do. I really want to become Mrs. Zechs Merquise," Noin explained.

"Promise me that you won't try that again?" Zechs asked.

"Hold me tightly," Noin asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Promise?" Zechs cooed obeying her commands.

"I promise. Good night Zechs," she yawned Slowly she rolled on her side giving him a kiss on the nose. Knowing that she could further injure herself he laid her on her back.

"Good night Noin," Zechs answered.

* * *

Trial Day

* * *

"Ms. Lucrezia Noin explain what happened the day of your kidnapping," her lawyer asked. I had taken awhile to get a court date but she was finally ready to tell her story.

"It was June 13, AC 197...I was reading in the lower study with Relena," Noin began before closing her eyes. It only seemed like a day ago.

* * *

(A/N: This will be kinda like how I retold Ayame's life in _Never Look Back_. If your familiar with that they it won't be that different. So here's her flashback)

* * *

"Ms. Noin what is that?" Relena asked seeing a mist or powder seep under the door.

"Stay here. I'm not very sure what it is," Noin ordered putting her book down on the couch. She took her gun out of it holster as she cautiously approached the door. She signaled Relena to get down as she opened the door. Nothing. Yet, something still didn't seem right. Noin closed and locked the door before inhaling the after affects of the gas. She coughed softly as her vision became distorted. _Damn…sleeping gas…_she thought propelling herself away from the room with Relena. Most of the people around her were already asleep. Noin took out a handkerchief to cover her mouth and nose but it never made it there. She was not fully effected by the gas so she was mostly dazed.

"Anyone there?" Noin called stumbling up the steps. No one answered but there were a few moans from the unconscious people. Making it upstairs Noin instinctively moved to the library. Zechs was always in the room reading or just sitting there ponder on the past, future and present. The room was filled with "clean" air as she pushed her way inside. Noin looked around the room groggily before spotting Zechs on the floor. He was propped up against a wall with his head down.

"You shouldn't sleep on the floor," Noin chuckled in her daze state. She waltzed in sitting in front of him. The effects of the gas on her were beginning to wear off as she touched his face. There was blood dripping down his forehead.

"Zechs? Damn what's happening," she muttered to herself. She unbuttoned his jacket and shirt. Zechs had always insisted in installing a security camera system in the mansion. Even though the girls pleaded no…he did it anyways and this time it would be beneficial. Coming out of her dazed state Noin wrote the word 'camera' on his chest before discarding his jacket. She buttoned his shirt to hide the concealed word. If there were after the Peacecraft children then she wouldn't allow that to happen. Her thoughts jolted back to Ms. Relena whom she left down stairs. Turning around she came face to face with a man in a mask. He held a rifle in his hands and compared to her hand gun…she was outmatched.

"Don't move and drop your weapon," the man barked. There was no way she could win with such a small weapon so she tossed it aside. "Who's that?"

Noin lied with a small chuckle, "He's a no body. He's apart of the staff." The man took the bait with a small nod.

"Are you a virgin?" the man asked causing a bewildered expression to grace her face.

"Excuse me?" Noin asked before hearing a round go off. It had sped past her and nervously Noin looked behind her to see that it punctured the wall right next to Zechs' head. _He's serious…_Noin thought with a gulp.

"Answer the question. Are you a virgin?" the man demanded once more. With her arms shaking upon her knees Noin closed her eyes. A feeling of terror was overwhelming her, why did care that much and was he going to rape her?

"Yes," Noin answered.

"Stand up," the man ordered. Noin moved slowly to make sure that he knew that she wasn't doing anything "funny." Apparently too slow for the man and let off another round but this time into her bicep. She let out a cry of pain crumbling to the floor holding the wound.

"Damn monster!" she hissed through her teeth.

"Stand up and do it quickly," the man snapped. Noin obliged but was still very wary. He approached the woman placing his weapon over his shoulder. With both hands he followed the curves of her sides before smiling. He placed his hands on her waist cupping how small it was. The man continued to smirk as Noin glared back.

"You've had your fun," Noin grumbled as the man aimed at the unconscious Zechs. Instead of protesting even further Noin kept quiet.

"Turn around," the man ordered. She noticed his gun was still pointed at Zechs so with a reluctant and angry sigh Noin did as she was told. With a small victory laugh the man knocked her out with his weapon. A gasp of air escaped her lungs as she went to the floor. She wouldn't wake up until reaching their destination.

"And that was the last time I saw the Sanc Kingdom's castle. I have no memories of the ride over to that man's home. I can't even recall what type of vehicle they forced me into," Noin answered. She hated revealing this to a court of people. Even more so than that…Noin hated revealing all this information to the hungry reporters watching her every move. Every flick of the hair, every tear, every word she hung on to, every stall, every breath Noin took was jotted down in their pads. Everything, was recorded to create a juicy story for the newspapers and around the clock news. Maybe this was the reason why Zechs didn't want her to testify.

* * *

"Ms. Noin, were you restrained when you went to this place? And what was this place?" her lawyer asked.

"Yes, I was restrained. I'm not very sure myself. All I know is that it was a mansion of some sort. I never really left the premises. If I did I was restrained and blindfolded," Noin replied.

"Explain to the court what happened next," the lawyer proceeded.

"Alright," Noin said with a small sigh.

* * *

A/N: Lol…a bit of copy paste

* * *

"We're here," one of the henchmen muttered as Noin was revived with smelling salts. Her eyes were blindfolded as they forced her out of a vehicle. It was impossible to know where she was going next. She felt the suns rays warm her body as they pushed her forward. Confused and shaken she stumbled along as she heard the creak of a door open and then close behind them. There was a distant scream which caused her to gulp. The men behind her pulled her to a halt. She protested as they pulled her to her knees.

"Take off her blindfold," a man said.

"Yes sir," his henchmen replied taking off the thing covering her eyes. With anger she stared at the man in front of her. He had a perplexed look on his face as he stared back at her. The man had deep blue eyes with dark brown hair. He could have been around 30 to 40 years old.

"Well aren't you feisty? I've never seen my men put so many restraints on just one women before," a man cooed touching Noin's face. Being unappreciative to the man's touching Noin spat on his face. The man cringed wiping the saliva off his face.

"Why you little bitch," one of his followers muttered hitting over her over the head. She let out a small cry before glaring at the man who hit her.

"No no, that isn't needed right now. Yes you are very feisty. Small waist, pretty face, they will gobble you up my little virgin," the man said continuing to touch her face. She moved to bite him but he withdrew his hand. He signaled his men to release her which they did reluctantly.

"Don't call me that! Why am I here anyways?! Where's Ms. Relena!" Noin barked after being released from her restraints. The man moved to hold her in his arms closely. She pushed his hand away before backing away from him. She knew that unless there was a tracker on her body it would be impossible for her allies to find her.

"You've been shot. Come here and let me help you," the man cooed noticing the bloody bicep she was holding. There were pictures of women in sexual positions plastered all over the walls. It attracted Noin's attention which shocked her. There was sickening feeling in her stomach, her heart raced, and her breath quickened.

"I don't need your help! Wha-What is this place?" Noin asked tripping over a set of stairs behind her. Her shoulder pinged with pain as she moved up the stairs. She could hear her heart beating inside her head.

"Many people call this a brothel or a gentleman's club…I just help these ladies find a good home and a good spouse. Of course it's good for the man to try them out first. Yet, you're different little virgin," he chuckled.

"YOU'RE SICK!" Noin growled as he towered above her. She continued to move away from him but he held here still. He separated her arms placing them at her sides.

"You're seeing this in the wrong way. You'll learn to like this place. You'll learn to like me. I would have you go to work immediately but since you're a virgin. I can get a better and bigger profit out of you," the man replied taking hold of her neck. With his free hand he stroked her hair gently.

"Where's Ms. Relena?!" Noin demanded. What if he had her as well? Zechs would kill Noin personally if any harm happened to Relena in her care. She also used this question to distract him while she reached for a hidden knife.

"Oh I have no wish to put her to work here. I only want ransom out of her," he said nonchalantly. The two men that brought Noin into this place looked at each other weakly.

"Sir…we…we were not able to retrieve Relena Peacecraft," one of his henchmen said meekly. Noin sighed with relief…at least she knew that Ms. Relena was safe. She had almost forgot about her plan to kill him.

"What?!" her captor barked turning his head towards the man. Noin used this window of opportunity to stab him. She let out a small battle cry before stabbing the man in the face. She yanked the knife across his face as he let out a cry of pain. He stumbled off of her as she made a dash to an open door.

"Stupid girl," one of the henchmen muttered chasing after the woman. They caught up to Noin and pulled her to the floor as the man stood up. One placed a knee in her back while the other began to restrain her.

"LET GO OF ME!" Noin cried as she struggled.

"You really ARE feisty. You'll probably need more conditioning then most of the other feisty women who come here," the man chuckled touching his throbbing wound.

"I'll do it again for every woman you've hurt!" Noin growled.

"Take her away to get fitted with clothes and a collar. Oh and little virgin, you will call me master," the man snapped.

"I promise I will kill you," Noin barked before being gagged and blindfolded. The men forced her to her feet as they struggled to pull her through a door. They forced her into a chair before taking off her blindfold. An old lady stood next to her securing some sort of collar to her neck. After that the two henchmen eagerly took her restraints off and the cloth around her mouth. Still angered by the events Noin lunged at them, hoping to kill one if not all. Once she was in arms reach of them a electric shock was sent through her body from the collar.

"Haha…did you really think you could do that? Those collars are specifically designed to shock whores like you when you become like this," one of the men laughed. She groaned as she fell to the ground. The men left her with the old women closing and locking the door behind them.

"Come on…let's get those rags off your back," the old woman whispered into her ear.

"How could you agree to such sick treatment?!" Noin demanded before receiving another shock. With great reluctance and struggle Noin was stripped of her imperial guard clothes and forced into a Victorian era ball gown. Her arm was treated but it still pulsed with pain and the bullet was not removed. She was forced to watch her imperial guard uniform burned in a fire. Noin was now "reborn" as her master's angel of virginity. She hated that title as she was forced from the room and paraded around all the other women that were there. The line of cold face or psychotically amused women was strikingly endless. It was surprising how many women were gathered to this hell hole.

"Ah little virgin. You look even more stunning," her master cooed. He was at the end of the line, his hand outstretched to escort her somewhere new. "Now we need to grow out your hair."

"Keep your hands to yourself. I don't need any man's support," Noin growled. Her master chuckled grabbing her arm instead.

"I like you little virgin. You're energetic and you defend yourself," her master replied.

"I'm no one's slave!" Noin cried trying to punch the man in the face. He was week and feeble in her eyes. She could easily overpower him.

"Now now…let's not be too hasty," the master chuckled striking her to the floor with ease. She was surprised to see how strong he was. She quickly regained her composure standing up quickly.

"Let me go," Noin said in a deadly tone.

"You're far too valuable for that. I'm shocked to see such a beautiful woman as the Sanc Kingdom's lead imperial guard," the man replied.

"Say what you want! I will get out of here! I will be found," Noin growled breaking from his grip.

"Oh and by who?" the man asked stopping in his tracks. He wore a smirk on his face as she continued to walk. He knew that many of the women who came here were often in love.

"My comrades," Noin said stealthily.

* * *

Sitting in the court room Noin couldn't take it anymore. She felt tears run down her cheeks as she covered her face. All her memories were haunting her. It really distressed Zechs to see her reduced form. Noin is a proud woman and it was shocking to see the tears running down her face. The whole courtroom was still as she continued to cry. It was already getting a little late so the judge called off any further questioning for the day. Zechs helped her down from her chair as she continued to cry. He rubbed her sides softly as cameras began to enter the emptying court room.

"Let's go," Zechs offered as he saw the cameras. Noin agreed as they made it out a back door.


	6. Chapter 5

Untitled Gundam Wing Story/Shattered Innocence Chapter 5

* * *

Finally I came up with a name!

* * *

"Aren't you coming to bed?" Noin asked tiredly. It had taken her an extreme amount of energy to stand up and move out of the room. She kept her long hair in a bun as she moved into his living room.

"I'll be there in a minute Lu," Zechs replied. Slowly she sat down next to him.

"Zechs I'm getting worried about you. You haven't been sleeping well lately," Noin said softly. She reached up to touch his face and she was surprised to see that he didn't move away. She rubbed his face gently as he wrapped an arm around her waist. He pulled her into a tight hold resting his head on hers.

"I love you Lu," he whispered to her.

"What wrong?" Noin asked becoming even more worried about him.

"Nothing is wrong," he tried to get out.

"Don't you dare lie to me!" Noin snapped she looked into his eyes only to see they were slightly hollow. Her voice quivered, "Don't lie to me."

"Noin. I'm haunted by the past. What I did…only to try to find you. How lost I was. How much I wanted to hold you. While you weren't here…I didn't care what method was used. I didn't care who was hurt or what was sacrificed," Zechs replied.

"What did you do," Noin asked covering her mouth.

"Originally…I was told that you were dead. I was going to blow up that man's house. Then I decided that it was too impersonal…I decided that it was better to kill him personally. I found my way in and I saw you. You brought me back to my normal self but seeing you dead on the inside brought up anger inside me," Zechs replied.

"Oh Zechs," Noin whispered.

"I can't lose you. I'll go insane," Zechs answered looking into her eyes.

"Zechs please don't say such a thing. You've been able to survive things normal people would have surely died," Noin replied.

Zechs shook his head, "Only knowing that you and Relena were safe."

"Let's not talk about such things now. The best thing we have right now is ourselves and our family," Noin suggested. They sat in silence and Noin's eyes began to slowly close.

"Do you want children?" Zechs asked.

"I want your answer first," Noin said tiredly. Her eyes fluttered open as she stared at the moving pictures on the TV.

"I asked you first," Zechs replied.

"Fine…Yes, I do want children. I can't envision my life without them," Noin said lovingly. She looked up at him to feel his lips press up against her. It was a rare show of affection as he pushed her down on to the couch. He continued to kiss her which shocked her. She wasn't really able to push him away nor did she really want to.

"I want you to have my children…of course after we're married," Zechs said moving down to kiss her neck. Slowly and gently he laid down on her, lying his head on her breasts.

"Then what are we doing now?" Noin asked with a chuckle going through his hair.

"Being a couple, Lu," Zechs replied. She held him tightly kissing the top of him head. Watching the moving images of the television she continued to go through his blonde hair. Twenty minutes passed and Noin began to get tired. She wanted to sleep in his bed with him.

"Zechs," Noin said softly looking down at him but smiled. He had fallen asleep on top of her. He looked so calm and at peace she decided that it was better to let him sleep here…on her.

* * *

Zechs woke up calmly seeing that the television had been turned off. He could barely remember what had happened last night. He sat up feeling something wet on his arm. It was blood. Noin also seemed too quiet and calm in her sleep. In a frantic frenzy he opened her shirt to see that her wound was…alright. He checked her bicep to see that was also fine. Noin woke up tiredly.

"What's wrong?" Noin asked.

"One of us is bleeding," Zechs replied. He held her in his arms trying to find the source of the blood.

"Zechs…Relax…You scratched yourself early this morning. You were so groggy you didn't notice. I just used part of my shirt to bandage it," Noin explained.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Zechs asked.

"Milliardo," Noin muttered. Shocked he looked at her seeing her face was stern. Noin looked at him shaking her head.

"Yes?" Zechs asked.

"What have you done. Or should I say…what are you going to do?" Noin demanded.

"I'm not going to do anything. I can assure you that I'm not going to do anything," Zechs replied.

"Help me sit up," Noin asked. Zechs obeyed wrapping her arms around his neck. Instead of just helping her sit up…he picked her up. She gasped softly clutching him tightly.

"Today…I'm going to pamper you," Zechs cooed. He kissed her lips softly causing her to smile.

"You don't have to do such a thing," Noin replied.

"Of course I have to pamper you. You have done so much for me in the past I have to repay you now," Zechs said giving her a gentle smile. She smiled back kissing his lips. _Why am I so heated right now? I feel like I have to pleasure him…_Noin thought as she broke her almost heated kiss. She knew Zechs was pretty traditional. She knew that Zechs would never have sex with her until they were married. Yet, Noin wanted it, and she wanted it bad. This would free her from her past of being called "Little Virgin."

"No Noin…not now," Zechs said as she tried to kiss him again. "I'm not ready yet."

"Please?" Noin asked as he took her to his room.

"No," he said sternly.

"You have always left me so UNsatisfied," Noin said playfully.

"You just lie here and I'll get you breakfast," Zechs replied with a soft smile.

* * *

"I'm glad today there was no deliberations…and there will be none tomorrow," Noin said lovingly. It was about 4:00pm and Zechs had taken her to the beach. She loved the beach and had been yearning to go for years. She wore a strapless top and shorts and was loving her time out. The only thing that bothered her was that her engagement ring which Zechs had given her had gone missing.

"Don't go out too far Noin," Zechs called out to her. They were walking along the rocks and she was wandering closer and closer to the waves crashing on the rocks.

"Come on! Don't be so scared. It's great out here!" Noin called back.

"Noin if you fall in…" Zechs began but decided to stop. He only chuckled moving closer to her. He took her hand standing out there with her. He watched the waves crash against the rocks eyeing the sun making sure it was still in the sky.

"Follow me," Noin asked leading him away. They walked across the rocks before climbing them. He helped her sit down on the rocks before sitting next to her.

"Are you cold?" Zechs asked noticing that the sun was getting closer to setting.

"A little. Want to watch the sun set from down there?" Noin asked curiously. He agreed helping her down from the rocks that she was sitting on. Once they were on the lower rocks Zechs wrapped his arms around her lower waist as they watch the sunset together.

"Are you enjoying today?" Zechs asked softly releasing her from his grip. He then stood in front of her smiling.

"I thought we were watching the sunset?" Noin asked. She gasped as he got down on his knee. He took her left hand in his as the same blue box appeared. There were several people around them who had come to watch the sunset but were now watching a proposal. With her right hand she covered her mouth as tears came to her eyes.

"Lucrezia you have always stayed by my side no matter what. No matter how reckless I become you remain cool and level-headed. You're a beautiful woman and I can't see myself without you remaining at my side. Lucrezia will you marry me?" Zechs confessed to her. His cheeks were slightly pink as Noin's tears continued to fall down her cheeks. The people around them stood still waiting for Noin's answer.

"Yes," Noin gasped as Zechs slid her ring on her finger. He stood up hugging Noin tightly. The men and women around them clapped for them.

"Why are you crying?" Zechs whispered into her ear. She rest her head on his shoulder as she continued to cry.

"Zechs you didn't have to do that. Your proposal in the hospital was just fine," Noin whispered back.

"That was lousy. I was being reckless. I was so happy that you were awake, I just wanted to get it off my chest. I had always planned to do it at the beach," Zechs whispered into her ear.

"It was not. I thought it was loving," Noin chuckled before they shared a quick kiss. By then the sun was almost all the way down.

* * *

"Zechs, tonight was wonderful," Noin said gently.

"I wanted you to have a special day today," Zechs replied. _Because I never want to see you break down like how you did in the courtroom _Zechs thought watching her sit down on his couch.

"Zechs. Are you ready for bed?" Noin asked with a yawn. He sat down next to her wrapping an arm around her midsection.

"Yes. Why don't you get ready and I'll come join you?" Zechs suggested.

"Alright. Don't keep me waiting," Noin teased. Weakly, she rose to her feet feeling the stinging pain of her wound. Once getting into his room she sighed knowing that he would still never take her hint. "Not until we're married," rang in her head as she sat down on the bed slowly.


	7. Chapter 6

Untitled Gundam Wing Story/ Shattered Innocence Chapter 6

* * *

I know if you read the older chapters now there are no breaker lines which I need to fix. So I hope these lines will stay.

* * *

"That night I was sent to bed, chained to the bed in an awkward position. I didn't sleep that night along with many others," Noin sighed.

"What happened in the morning?" her lawyer asked.

"I was taken from the room, redressed in shorts and a tank top before taken to a room filled with torture device," Noin replied.

* * *

"So you're going to torture me," Noin grumbled. She was already tired and she hadn't had anything to drink or to eat. She knew that he wouldn't feed her until he got his information.

"I just have to build your personality," Master replied.

"I'm still going to kill you," Noin replied struggling to be released from her handcuffs.

"I also like watching women being tortured. Take her to the pool area. Unless you want to talk right now?" Master chuckled.

"Never! I will not demean myself!" Noin cried out. _She has a nice fire in her eyes. Too bad I have to smother most of it, _Master thought as he took hold of her arm. She took the liberty of trying to bite him before being shocked by the collar around her neck. Letting out a cry she stopped her attack feeling that she was too weak to resist right now.

"Take the collar off, she'll die if you don't idiot," Master barked at one of his subordinate. He followed the orders removing the collar from her neck. He also removed the handcuffs from her arms. Since she was free of all restraints and devices Noin made a break for it. She ran away from the men trying to escape the best way she could. It was reckless and stupid but she didn't care. The women who watched her run by soon grabbed her.

"What the hell are you doing? Let go!" Noin cried punching several of the women. They stumbled away but another woman just took her place.

"We can't allow you to leave," they chanted. Their voices drowned and sounded off in unison. She broke free of her captors but she didn't get too far. The women pulled her to the floor feeling that she was too resistant to the master's charms.

"You can't do this! Don't you want to escape?" Noin demanded as they pushed her head to the floor.

"There is no way. The master is our savior! He took us from a cruel and unforgiving world," the women replied.

"My ass. Think for yourselves!" Noin snapped.

"Okay children release the poor and misguided child," Master ordered. He took Noin's neck in his hand forcing her back down with his knee. The women agreed looking at the so called "misguided," child.

"Let go of me!" Noin cried out struggling to get free.

"Come on lady," Master answered pulling her back to the torture room. Once inside he took her to a tub of water forcing her head into it. She struggled but he was too strong. He pulled her head above water giving Noin time to breath. She coughed loudly spitting out the water at him. He only smirked wiping the water off his face.

"Is this the way you get your fun?" Noin demanded.

"So what's your name?" he demanded. Noin didn't answer going back under the water. He pulled her head up again before submersing it again before she could get enough air.

"You still think I'm going to talk. I'll die before that," Noin chuckled.

"Fine. We'll continue this," Master said nonchalantly. After several minutes of her treatment Noin felt as if she couldn't take it anymore.

"My name is Lucrezia Noin," she sighed. It was hard for her to say it.

"Now we're getting somewhere. Where did you live?" he asked before forcing her head back bellow water. She felt water seep into her mouth and down her lungs. She tried to get away before finally giving up from fatigue and unconsciousness. Noin's body fell limp.

"Do you want me to take her back to the room?" one of his dogs asked.

"No, I'll do it," Master replied picking up the unconscious woman.

* * *

"I don't really remember anything after that. I became sickly and ill because I didn't eat and the water that I was forcefully pushed into wasn't clean. I didn't eat because I wanted to die. I thought that if I starved to death I'd be put out of my misery. That man still wanted my body for being a sex slave so I was forced fed every day until I decided that it was better off to cooperate then to continue vomiting," Noin sighed.

"Vomiting? Did you induce the vomiting?" her lawyer asked.

"Of course not. I was too weak to even sit up. Also I was tied down to prevent such a move. My gums bled so badly it burned when I went back to eating naturally," Noin replied.

"Do you have any scars?" the lawyer asked.

"No. If I had one flaw on my body there was a smaller chance for me to be taken," Noin answered.

"Ms. Noin what happened next?" her lawyer asked. Noin closed her eyes slowly fumbling with the ring on her finger.

* * *

"I'll talk…under one condition," Noin growled. She hated the whole situation and she hated to make compromises. It was better than being sick and who knew how long she had been there.

"Oh, and what's that little Lucrezia?" Master asked. The men on each side of Noin held on to her tightly.

"You release me from these chains, I promise not to run and send your thugs out," Noin replied.

"You have yourself a deal. Close the door," Master replied as the door was shut, the chains released and the men were gone.

"What do you want to know?" Noin growled. In her imprisonment Noin had swiped a scalpel from the doctor's bag. She hid it inside her pants knowing that no one would check it.

"Where do you live?" Master asked as Noin moved closer to him.

"Burn in hell," Noin snapped.

"I thought you were going to cooperate," Master said coolly.

"I promised not to run. I didn't promise to tell you anything. Remember? You're not as cunning as you think you are," Noin said with a smirk. She took out scalpel hiding it behind her leg.

"And you're not that cunning as well," the Master chuckled sending a shock through her collar. It was stronger than normal causing Noin to fall to the ground with pain. She groaned as the pain began to stop. The scalpel fell out of her hand rolling to the feet of her captor.

"I hate you," Noin hissed.

"Well I wasn't going to beat you today but since you're being so feisty. Come here," Master sighed happily. He picked up the scalpel before grabbing Noin by the hair.

"Damn, I was hoping to kill you this time," Noin spoke back. He pulled her into a sitting position holding the scalpel at her neck.

"You feisty little thing. Take off that top," Master ordered. Angered at such an order Noin punched him in the face before forcing him off of her.

"Like hell! Do you think I'm going to do something like that?" Noin growled. Master just chuckled surprised to be so caught off by her feat. He released the woman before taking one of his whips off of the wall. Knowing that if she just sat there she would be subjected to more torture. Keeping an eye on her captor Noin stood up backing away from him.

"Luckily this only hurts and doesn't leave scars. You are far too strong of a woman. I don't think I could condition you. I should call in the Foreman…He's good at conditioning women like you," Master grumbled. She reached for a weapon on the wall causing the man to laugh. "A spear? Are you really that low?" Master asked with a laugh.

"I'm a desperate woman trying to stay alive. I'll use anything in my power to kill you," Noin snapped.

"Fine desperate woman…then I don't think you'll mind being shocked again," Master chuckled evilly. This shock was stronger then the last sending her to the ground completely.

"I don't care if you kill me," Noin said triumphantly before blacking out.

* * *

"So little Lucrezia…do you like those clot…what the hell did you do to your hair?" the master demanded. Noin liked keeping the back short and she had continued to cut it with a knife that she had stolen from her dinner.

"What does it look like I've done?" Noin said in a flippant tone.

"You're really testing me…so like I promised here's the foreman," Master chuckled. Noin just glared at the other man before smirking.

"You're never going to break me," she said confidently.

"You want to try me. I won't use that collar. I have other methods," the Foreman replied. He towered above her but Noin didn't flinch like most girls.

"I told you she's good," Master chuckled.

"Just leave me to it," the Foreman said. Master left leaving the woman and the man in the room.

"I'll kill you too. I'll kill everyone who tries to get in my way," Noin growled.

"Well well well, you are the feisty one," the Foreman said surprised at her threat.

"I want you dead. Why don't you kill that man instead. I want him dead even more," Noin snapped. Angered the man grabbed Noin by the neck. She struggled to try to knee him but she was able to. He placed his hand on her inner thigh. Shocked by the gesture Noin tried to move away.

Now you're scared. How about I move it closer," the Foreman snickered. She gasped feeling his hand move closer and closer to her crotch.

"Pl-Please don't," Noin heard herself say. Was she really pleading with him? With Master she would never dream of pleading.

"Oh you're in love aren't you?" the Foreman asked.

"Like I'd tell," Noin began but his hand continued its move towards her crotch. She continued to move and thrash. The touch frightened her…she wanted to remain a virgin for Zechs. He was the love of her life.

"What's his name?" the Foreman asked.

"Milliardo," Noin said through her teeth. The Foreman laughed taking his hand away.

"Even now you're still being feisty but you know when you've been beat," he chuckled.

"Shut up! I don't care about you," Noin growled. She knew that he could feel her shake.

"So how long have you loved this guy?" the Foreman asked. Angered that she had given in Noin lunged at him. Taking her nails Noin dug them into his face. He chuckled slamming her back into the wall. She coughed loudly trying to breathe but it was hard since the wind was knocked out of her.

* * *

"Thank you Ms. Noin," her lawyer answered. They were done for the day. Noin nodded as everyone was dismissed for the day. Zechs helped her down from the stand and they eventually went back to his apartment. She had been very quiet which he felt was odd. Gently he placed a hand on her lower back. He was surprised to feel himself on the ground with Noin towering over him. Coming back to her senses she got off of him.

"I'm sorry," she muttered. She wasn't trying to do it. He just scared her. She helped him up placing her hands on his cheeks worriedly.

"Lu, I've been thinking," Zechs began. He knew that his suggestion could set Noin off.

"What?" she asked feeling comfort from being in his arms,

"I think you need to go to a psychiatrist. It's not like you do this every time. But I'm concerned about the fear or anger that you express out of the clear blue. I just don't want you to hurt someone else," Zechs explained. Noin tensed slightly trying not to become angry. She wanted to say that she was normal but he was right. If he did something to comfort her she would tense up, yell or try to attack him. He sensed that she didn't like the idea kissing her forehead.

"Right, you're right. Don't worry about it," Noin answered hesitantly.

"I won't force you to do this if you don't want to," Zechs soothed. She shook her head knowing that Zechs would want her to do this. Her hands went to his shoulders trying to push herself away from him but he didn't allow her to do that action.

"No you're right. You're defiantly right. STOP TOUCHING ME!" Noin said calmly before snapping.

"If you don't want to do this we don't have to," Zechs tried to say to calm her down. He did as he was told releasing her. She paced around the room quietly before stopping.

"I know you're right. I've changed even though I'm trying to act the same. I'm afraid of…nothing. Let's do this," Noin replied with a reassuring smile. He didn't want to continue beating the bush with this topic. She'd only continue to agree with him.

"Are you hungry Lucrezia?" Zechs asked. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it.

"No," she growled.

"Noin. I'm not attacking you," Zechs responded. Noin flinched realizing that she had gone back into her defensive mode.

"I know, I know. Sorry," she answered.

"When do you want to eat?" Zechs asked kindly.

"It's weird to choose when I get to eat again," Noin answered with a slight chuckle. She dried the tears that were forming at her eyes. Readjusting was harder than she thought it was. She thought she never changed, and she thought the world had never changed. Life had passed her by for three years while she was frozen in time.


	8. Chapter 7

Untitled Gundam Wing Story/ Shattered Innocence Chapter 7

* * *

Sorry that I got a little lazy in writing chapters. I'm having a little writer's block in ALL my stories.

* * *

Ever since Noin had come home to his apartment she had been in more and more pain than in the hospital. He had been giving her pain pills but he found it odd that they weren't working. While she napped in his room he searched for anything to show that she hadn't been taking them. Eventually he found what he was looking for…she had been hiding them in a coin purse.

"What are you doing?" Noin asked seconds later. She was shocked to see that he had found the pills. She leaned against the doorway to keep herself standing.

"Lucrezia," he scolded. Rattling the coin purse.

"I don't need them," Noin said pursing her lips. He sighed grabbing the pill container. Noin back out of the doorway and back into his bedroom.

"If you take there pain pills you'll be in less pain. I know you've been faking it for the longest," Zechs answered.

"I'm not taking them!" Noin cried out. She continued to back away as he followed after her. He had already taken out two pills for her to take. Zechs placed down the pill case on the nightstand as Noin backed into a corner.

"Why don't we go watch a little TV?" Zechs asked sweetly. She nodded insecurely allowing herself to follow him into the living room.

"Relena is coming over today right?" Noin asked curiously. He sat down on the couch as she approached cautiously.

"Yes," Zechs answered calmly. He beckoned her to sit on his lap. Hiding the pills in his sleeve. Not expecting anything Noin sat in his lap. She smiled at him before getting an eerie feeling. The smile quickly faded as he began to move his hand.

"What are you planning?" Noin asked suspiciously. Holding her down Zechs tried to force the pills in her mouth.

"Noin stop struggling. You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you," Zechs explained as she tried to break free.

"LET GO OF ME!…STOP IT! PLEASE STOP!" she cried out repeatedly. She couldn't kick him and he was already pinning down her arms. Also, on top of that she was already weak.

"Stop struggling. Just take the pills. I would never drug you in the intention to cause harm to you. You know that Lu. Don't you trust me?" Zechs asked.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Noin cried out eventually breaking free. She tumbled onto the floor before racing towards a door. He raced after her trying to stop her from escaping. He pinned her against a wall turning her around in his grip.

"Noin take the pills," Zechs ordered becoming more and more frustrated with her. She was defiantly healing well but her pain caused her only a few hours of doing anything before lying down or passing out.

"I will never take them! First you'll drug me, then you'll rape me and after that I'll be pregnant!" Noin cried out.

"Do you really believe that?" Zechs demanded shaking her slightly. He wanted her to look in his eyes but she only looked away in fear. She could hear in her head the words: look at me. Don't you dare look away. It only made her more terrified. Zechs was much stronger than her…would he lay his hands on her? He couldn't do that…Or could he?

"Zechs," Noin began with her voice quivering, "you're scaring me." He relaxed quickly with a sigh but he didn't release her. She was right…this time Zechs was too confrontational. Noin didn't need this right now and Zechs was only reinforcing her fears. They barely noticed Relena and her "body guard" Heero walk through the door.

"What are you doing? Release her!" Relena ordered pushing the two apart. "Are you alright Ms. Noin?" Noin didn't answer only looking away from them.

"Noin," Zechs said trying to get her to speak.

"I want to lie down," Noin answered. She was thankful that she didn't have to take the pills but this was embarrassing for everyone.

"Alright," Zechs said gently. He'd try to get her to take the pill later. Kindly he guided her back into his room lying her down on the bed before leaving. He closed the door before joining his guest on the couch.

"What was going on earlier that you had to be so rough that she said that you were scaring her?" Relena demanded.

"I was trying to get her to take a pair of pills," Zechs said leaving it at that.

"You didn't have to be so rough with her though," Relena retaliated.

"With her unpredictable personality I think at times he has to be a little rough. He hasn't harmed her physically but being rough could also traumatize her even more," Heero said thoughtfully. Inside his bedroom, Noin lied in bed listening to them talk.

"There has to be an easier way for her to take the medicine," Relena sighed.

"If you can suggest something, I'm listening," Zechs answered closing his eyes.

"Why don't you mix it into her water?" Relena asked.

"You know she's probably listening right now. I don't want her to stop eating and drinking. Today I found 58 pills that I thought she had taken. I've been very lenient on giving her pills. I never forced her and I only gave them to her when she wanted them. I'm not very sure how many she has actually taken. Nor do I know if she's gathering up all these pills to commit suicide either," Zechs answered.

"I can't see her doing that. Are you sure she'd commit suicide?" Heero asked.

Zechs sighed, "She's already tried."

"You're kidding!" Relena retaliated. They heard a thud come from his room causing the three to stiffen. Zechs signaled them to stay there as he went to the door. He knocked on the door hoping for a reply.

"Yes?" Noin called out from inside.

"Can I come in?" Zechs asked.

"Yes please," Noin begged. He entered the room seeing her leaning against the bed.

"How did you get on the floor?" Zechs asked with a nervous laugh.

"I fell," Noin replied. He helped her up and off the floor before feeling a wet liquid in his hand. It was coming from her former gun shot wound. It was blood causing him to get nervous.

"Why are you bleeding?" Zechs asked.

"I…I fell," Noin mumbled.

"Where did you cut yourself?" Zechs asked. He tried to take hold of both of her hands but he found that there was something in the right one.

"I had a little accident," Noin muttered. He took the razor out of her hand.

"Oh Lu. What were you thinking?" Zechs asked quietly.

"I was just trying to cut away my bandages. So I could replace them on my own. I didn't want to call you. I didn't notice how sharp it was…and I panicked and then I fell," Noin sighed.

"Alright. Let's take you to the hospital," Zechs sighed. He had forgotten about the razors and now he had to give them to Quatre as well. He helped her onto the bed grabbing anything and everything they needed in the room.

"I'm sorry," Noin whispered. Zechs scooped her into his arms giving her a warm smile. She was almost like a child at times. He left the room seeing an anxious Relena.

"Are you alright?" Relena asked.

"I have to take her to the hospital. Everything will be alright," Zechs told them. Relena looked up in confusion.

"I'll be alright," Noin said in a soothing tone. Yet being Relena, 20minutes after Zechs and Noin left they followed after them to the hospital. Noin only stayed for a day before returning home and with more pain pills. Oh how she despised medicine all around now. It USED to be helpful and wonderful yet not it was mysterious and horrible for the body. After getting into his apartment Zechs set her down on the sofa before sitting on the opposite seat.

"We need to talk," he said seriously. Noin gulped shifting uncomfortably. Relena and Heero would come by later so they had time to talk alone.

"About what?" she said trying to act clueless. Noin tried a cute smile but it didn't work against those icy blue eyes.

"Noin, don't act clueless. You have to take these pills. I know you don't want to but your pain is going to continue if you don't take them," Zechs told her coldly. Noin sighed feeling fear well up inside her again.

"I don't need THEM! Why do you think I need them?" Noin demanded. Her face was contorted in anger as Zechs tried to stay calm with her.

"Do you know how hard it is to watch you suffer?" Zechs asked. Noin looked into his eyes seeing the frustration and sincerity in his eyes. She knew all of this was troubling for him.

"N-No…Zechs, I don't want you to drug me and impregnate me," Noin replied fearful that he would snap at her. He sighed softly taking her hands. Rubbing her hands Zechs made her look at him.

"And I won't Lu. I want to have the whole children discussion after we get married. I do want kids but I want you to enjoy sex as well. I want to be with you when you're conscious and well aware what's going on," Zechs explained. She was still suspicious of the drugs but his words were genuine. It was as if the drugs were making Zechs into a puppet, which she didn't want to believe.

"Are you sure?" Noin asked. Her gaze was insecure as Zechs sighed, sometimes it felt as if he was dealing with a child.

"Lu why would I do that to you?" Zechs asked. Noin flinched trying to come up with a valid answer.

"I don't know," Noin muttered as Zechs helped her up. Noin really didn't know why she thought that. He kissed her forehead gently before pushing her to his room. She needed to rest and relax, the last couple of days were hectic. Noin enjoyed times like these. Lying her down he kissed her lips gently.

"Why don't you just take one for now," Zechs asked holding the pill out to her. She only stared at it before looking away. At times, Zechs wanted to scream to relieve all the stress of taking care of Noin. It would only cause her to become even more fearful. Taking care of his future wife was a full time job. It was almost impossible to leave the house without her AND he couldn't take her anywhere else besides the courthouse. Not yet, she was still too unpredictable.

"I really don't want to. Medicine was a thing of fear," Noin retaliated. Her eyes were closed as she thought over the painful memories. Zechs rubbed her belly and wound gently before kissing her forehead.

"Can you do it for me?" Zechs asked nuzzling her forehead. She smiled giving him a nod. He was really buttering her up but it was working, Noin really felt as if she could trust him.

"Will I get a kiss?" Noin teased. She took the pill and he handed a glass of water. With a slight gulp Noin placed the pill in her mouth. Her hand was trembling and was noticeable in the glass of water. Knowing that she wouldn't drink it on her own Zechs helped the water to her lips. With a nervous sigh she swallowed the pill. She felt like having a panic attack but soon noticed that she was fine.

"Do you still want that kiss?" Zechs asked encasing her hand in his. She smiled gently looking into his now gentle eyes.

"I'd like that," Noin cooed. But what she wanted the most was for Zechs to lie down next to her and sleep. He gave her a gentle kiss like normal but he could tell she wanted more.

"I'll lie down with you," Zechs said warmly. He laid in bed next to her but was surprised to see Noin just stare at him confused.

"How…How did you know?" Noin mumbled.

"I know you…Over the years you learned how to read me but you never noticed that I learned how to read you, Lu," Zechs began. "Now go to sleep." She nodded feeling his arm snake around her. Noin knew this hold…this meant that he had every intention in falling asleep as well.


	9. Chapter 8

Untitled Gundam Wing Story/ Shattered Innocence Chapter 8

* * *

"Noin you have to eat something," Zechs sighed. She was still rather suspicious of everything. Sometimes she'd go hours without eating. It made Zechs nervous but he'd never admit it to her.

"I just don't feel hungry," Noin replied. He had fixed her a nice breakfast but Noin refused to eat. He pulled up a chair next to her wrapping his arms around her. Maybe buttering her up…even thought he hated doing it sometimes…would work.

"Please Lucrezia," Zechs begged. She looked away shaking her head no. Noin hated court days especially with all the reporters. Those hungry dogs would wait outside the door no matter how long it took. The reason why she hated eating was that she became so nervous that she felt like vomiting.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" Noin asked. It was an odd question to ask but ever since being in that man's house she felt ugly and like a whore. She was forced to flirt with men that were not Zechs.

"Lucrezia you're very beautiful," Zechs replied. She felt reassured but she wanted more reassurance from him.

"What attracted you to me? I mean it was three years Zechs. You could have moved on. You should have moved on. By the end of those three years, I could barely remember who you were and your voice. Let alone what you looked at. Why didn't you move on?" Noin asked. She still couldn't figure it out, what was it that kept certain people from not giving up.

"I love you Noin, that's why I couldn't give up…I wouldn't stop until I found you or your cold lifeless body," Zechs replied. He noticed by talking to her, she actually began to eat somewhat. Although, Noin was picking at her food but she was eating it.

"But why? It can't be that simple," Noin replied. What was it? How could life be that simple?

"It is that simple Noin. I love you dearly," Zechs said giving her a nudge. She smiled loving kissing his cheek. Noin loved her man dearly even with all his faults. Even though she thought he was flawless.

"I think I am hungry," she mumbled eating the food. She hated court days but her story must be known for every girl that he harmed, and/or killed. Zechs smiled moving the chair back to its original position.

* * *

"So you're back again," Noin growled. She watched the Foreman enter the room and sit down on her bed next to her. Last night she wasn't tied down but she didn't get any sleep. There were so many screams and cries that it terrorized her.

"And you're still as feisty as ever," he groaned. "Just cooperate." He was so annoyed with her. It had been days and Noin still was retaliating.

"BURN IN HELL!" Noin hollered before spitting on his face. He didn't take to kindly to the saliva on his face. With a hand around her neck to keep her still the Foreman began to force his hand up her dress. Noin gasped thrashing about. She tried to get free but it wasn't working.

"Do you want to cooperate now?" he demanded. Noin growled but his hand was coming closer and closer to what she wanted to keep safe. Noin slowly began to tremble and she continued to thrash.

"N-No," Noin replied, barely noticing that she was shaking.

"Milliardo…Pretty fancy name. Are you sure he loves you in return?" the Foreman asked. Noin stopped shaking immediately and began to growl.

"Of course he does! As we speak, he's out there looking for me!" Noin retaliated. The Foreman smirked, he was going to get all the information out of her today.

"Or he could be out with some other girl," the Foreman said smirking wider. Noin's eyes widened…how could he suggest something like this.

"He loves me! He… He would never do something like that!" Noin cried out. She continued to feel his hand move up and down her thigh, taunting her with being touched inappropriately. She gasped, stifling a cry within herself.

"Just imagine…Milliardo could be at a bar with another girl who's sexier and better looking than you…laughing…kissing….and having a great time with the girl…or better yet…lying in bed with the girl, dirtying the sheets he promised to spend with you," the Foreman teased. Noin's eyes became enlarged before shutting them. She knew Zechs would never, but what if he's right? What if Zechs moved on?

"What ever mind trick you're trying, it isn't working!" Noin said her voice quivering. The foreman's hands were rough and cracked. It scratched and itched her skin. He was dividing her mind into two parts and it was causing a huge headache for her.

"Just admit it…You don't know what he's doing. He's probably not even searching for you," the Foreman said. He allowed it to linger over her head as he removed his hand from her dress. The Foreman then began to caress her lips, the same way Zechs used to. It was tormenting…She hated this…could Zechs be doing this to another woman as they spoke? Noin moved her head away but his thumb followed no matter what way she moved.

"Stop it…stop," Noin replied. She was about to break down. Yet she couldn't see Zechs doing that to her, but then again he was right. She didn't know what he was doing.

"So what was your occupation," the Foreman asked. He had worn her down for the interrogation but not enough for a complete transformation. It would probably take several more days for the transformation to take place.

"Imperial Guard for the Sanc Kingdom," Noin mumbled lifelessly. She couldn't get the thought of Zechs teasing someone else out of her head. Zechs was loyal, unless she was dead he probably wouldn't move on! She shook the thoughts away before regaining the strength she had in the beginning. With her left hand she punched the man in the head. He flinched moving his body away from hers.

"You still have a lot of spirit in you," the Foreman said regaining his stance above her. He thought he had her this time too! That damn woman was almost invincible!

"Milliardo would never do something as low as that. He's a proper gentleman," Noin said confidently. He was so angry that he punched Noin in the face knocking her out cold. He gasped knowing that the Master would probably have his head.

* * *

"Ms. Noin, explain to the court who Milliardo is," her lawyer asked. Noin peered at her lawyer following him with her eyes as he paced the courtroom.

"I knew if Zechs ever came looking for me…I knew he wouldn't use his real name which was Milliardo. I thought early on that if the interrogation ever came to point like this, I would always use Milliardo," Noin explained.

"Thank you…proceed," her lawyer asked.

* * *

"Aren't you excited little virgin? This is your first day out. Let me attach this leash to you," Master said warmly. It had been two days since her interrogation.

"Go to hell," Noin spat. She was still dressed in white to symbolize her purity. The dress was beautiful but she'd rather rip it to pieces. He must have loved the Victorian Period because all her dresses were inspired from that era.

"Blindfold her. Make it rough. Don't touch her woman parts but feel free to explore her body as you blindfold her," the foreman ordered. The men around her were horny dogs. They chuckled as Noin stood her ground, her eyes darted from man to man as she tried to become free of her handcuffs. With the first one approaching she raised her leg and kicked him in the thigh. It wasn't what she wanted but she had to know where everyone was in this rapidly changing area. She tried to grab the man behind her but there were to many. Noin's arms fell limp as the man behind her began to nibble and caress her skin. She couldn't believe what was happening. This all had to be a bad dream, a very bad dream. The other men joined in causing Noin to regain her composure. She began to thrash and cry out but with little success. Eventually they blindfolded her and she was pulled out into the sunlight. For once she enjoyed the fresh air and warmth that was radiating on her abused skin. Yet the stinging red flesh brought her back to her new reality. The men pushed her into a vehicle and eventually they drove off.

* * *

"When they took the blindfold off, I was in a whore house. I was…" Noin began before closing her eyes, "…forced to watch women begin raped. Many who were captured like me. I know that at least one of the girls was younger than 18." The room was still, there were looks of disbelief on the faces of everyone…everyone except her "master" who was trying to fake it. Some of the jury members began to cry. After that part of the hearing, the court was dismissed for the day. For once…Noin got off the stand by herself and struggled her way to Zechs. She frowned seeing that he was as white as a ghost.

"Lets go," Zechs ordered. Noin took his hand trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Hold me?" Noin asked in a cute manner. She wanted to make him smile, but that was hard to do even when he wasn't upset. He didn't answer, taking her to the car. He helped her into the passenger seat before crossing over and getting into the driver's seat. Driving back to his apartment was very quiet and Noin wanted to get the information out of him. Back at the apartment Noin noticed him place his head down on the steering wheel.

"I'll be up in a minute," Zechs finally told her. She looked up at him noticing that his head was still firmly placed on the steering wheel.

"Alright Zechs. You know I love you," Noin replied. She brushed her hand against his face before getting out of the car. He didn't move which worried Noin significantly, but he needed time alone. She made her way up the stairs but soon heard a pair of foot steps following her. Noin closed her eyes not wanting to look back. What if it was that guy…what if it was someone to come and kill her? At this moment in time, Noin didn't care.

"Ms. Noin!" Relena called out. She opened her eyes stopping on the steps. Looking back, Noin saw Relena and Heero. She sighed with relief leaning against the banister.

"Yes?" Noin asked. She yawned tiredly taking out the nice bun she had placed her hair in. Tossing her hair side to side Noin looked over at her future sister and brother-in-laws.

"How's my brother?" Relena asked. Relena was surprised to see that Zechs wasn't with her.

Noin sighed, "I'm not sure. I'm letting him have his space for the moment." She knew that Zechs was capable of anything but she wasn't going to interfere in her present condition.

"I thought so," Relena replied she gave a sigh, remembering how he looked in the courtroom.

"I just hope he won't do anything stupid," Noin replied. She then notice Quatre coming down the stairs. For once he was with a young girl, who had sandy blonde hair. She was a little shorter than Quatre and probably around the same age. She wore a nice suit with a skirt instead of pants.

"We were waiting for you," Quatre replied. The girl stopped behind him crisscrossing her hands together in front of her.

"Who's your little girlfriend?" Noin teased. Quatre turned pink but the girl next to him only looked at her confused. The girl took a few steps down still confused.

"Katerina Clarke, I'm Mr. Winner's Personal Assistant," she replied holding out her hand to Noin. They were all surprised to hear a British Accent from the girl. Her voice was gentle and soft something that Quatre probably hired her for. She shook Noin's hand before Relena and Heero's.

"Wow, it seems like you've really gone up in the world Quatre," Noin cooed. His PA smiled before giggling softly.

Quatre chuckled hesitantly, "I guess you could say that."

"Why don't we go inside," Noin suggested, "Zechs will be up soon."

"Alright," Quatre replied. Continuing up the stairs and eventually to the apartment, the party eventually piled in.

"I've heard a lot about you Ms. Noin from Mr. Winner," Katerina said standing behind her employer's chair. Quatre was surprised to see that she didn't take a seat somewhere. She had been one her feet all day, and her feet must have been tired. There was an awkward silence causing Katerina to place a hand on her employer's chair.

"I think I can speak for all of us when I say this…Quatre has never mention you," Relena told her. Quatre chuckled weakly before looking at Katerina. She looked back down at him questionably before looking at the three other people.

"Oh?" Katerina replied cocking her head. "He's been my employer for 4 years." There was an awkward silence as Noin sat on the couch. She let out a sigh of relief before turning her attention to Quatre.

"How come you didn't call Quatre?" Noin asked sweetly. It was weird to see him pop out of no where unlike Heero and Relena.

"I'm here on a business meeting. We decided to come over and see you Ms. Noin," Quatre replied. Noin turned her attention to his PA who seemed to be uncomfortable on her feet.

"That's very kind of you. Katerina was it? You can sit down if you like," Noin replied. The girl was surprised that the lady of the house would say such a thing.

"Is that alright with you Mr. Winner?" Katerina asked. She looked down at him and he looked back up at her.

"Of course, remember you don't have to ask permission and you can call me Quatre," Quatre told her. The girl nodded sitting down in a chair next to Quatre's.

"So are you two dating?" Heero asked. Quatre turned red and the girl just laughed it off. She didn't understand why people would ask that. Sure she followed him around and they had come very close but that was her job.

"No, he's just my employer. I just do whatever he tells me to do," Katerina chuckled covering her mouth in a cheerful manner. Unknowingly, she didn't notice that in a way she made it worst. Zechs soon entered his home surprised to see Quatre and his secretary. He had met her once when he was out searching with Quatre.

"Hello Zechs. Are you alright?" Noin asked standing up to greet him. He walked to her placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Of course Noin," Zechs replied sitting her back down on the couch.

"I was going to fix Mr. Winner some dinner…I normally cook enough for about 6 people. Would you like me to cook suppe-dinner?" Katerina asked. She blushed softly since most people made fun of her because of her accent and using the word supper.

"One moment Katerina. The reason why I brought Katerina here, is that she knows something about the man and this case," Quatre said seriously. Katerina began to immediately kick her feet nervously as all eyes were upon her.

"You do?" Noin asked looking at the young girl. She was shocked, how could she know of such a man? Was she once imprisoned by him? Noin stared intently at her causing Katerina to gulp.

"Well…you see," Katerina mumbled scratching the side of her head.


	10. Chapter 9

Untitled Gundam Wing Story Chapter 9

* * *

I know this chapter doesn't have a lot of Noin x Zechs but the OC is a very important part of the story, well with later chapters.

* * *

"Mr. Winner…I don't believe this is the right time to talk about this," Katerina replied. She didn't have much confidence with herself and she had only shared her life story with Quatre.

"Katerina, you don't have to tell your whole story. Just every thing you know about the man," Quatre said gently. He placed his hands in hers trying to calm the girl. She looked up at him before closing her eyes.

"Well, he's always been like this. He was my step-father's boss and best friend. My my step-father was a lawyer in the day time but at night they both enjoyed abusing…ah…people. His name is Michael Becroan. My step-father has won every single one of his cases but none of them have been at this level. My step-father is the one representing him," Katerina explained. _I know she knows more…but I also know she's not comfortable around people she doesn't know, _Quatre thought. _So his name is Michael…So I finally get to know his name, _Noin thought.

"Are you alright Katerina?" Relena asked. It seemed like she had been traumatized by something. _Was she one of his victims…or has thee step father done something? _Noin thought.

"Huh?…O-Of course," Katerina mumbled. She tried to appear fine but she was still shaking slightly.

"How long have you known him?" Noin asked.

"As far back as I can remember. Ever since I lived in England," Katerina replied.

"Has he ever touched you?" Noin asked. The room was quiet and still. Katerina was breathing loudly. Could she really answer the question.

"N-No…but he," Katerina replied beginning to shake.

"Ms. Noin…This is a touchy subject for her," Quatre said rubbing Katerina's hand. Noin just nodded knowing the feeling of terror that was probably welling up inside her.

"Would you like me to fix dinner now?" Katerina asked. She wanted to be out of this awkward situation.

"Alright," Noin replied. Quietly, Katerina excused herself from the room but only to be followed by Noin.

"Is there something you need Ms. Noin?" Katerina asked.

"So he's never lost a case?" Noin asked. Now she was a little nervous about her own case. Will the jury take that into account.

"Yes. He also has very powerful clients and knows powerful people," Katerina sighed. Washing her hands Katerina began to search for a knife to chop up carrots for their meal.

"What are you suggesting?" Noin asked.

"Nothing. I know you'll win," Katerina said in a sincere manner, she gave Noin a smile before returning to her work. Noin then looked up at Zechs giving him a smile showing her trust for the girl.

"The drawer on the left, middle section," Noin informed. She began to trust Quatre's PA since she had known him before she was kidnapped.

"Thank you and thank you for allowing me to use your kitchen," Katerina replied.

"Don't mention it. So what are you cooking?" Noin asked, sitting in a near by chair. She was a very interesting girl, and she was just Quatre's type.

"I'm cooking briskets with carrots and onions," Katerina began, "Mr. Winner really likes the way I cook carrots."

"Oh does he now?" Noin asked. Katerina blushed, beginning to peel the carrots.

"Yes. One moment, I'm getting a call," Katerina replied pressing a button on her headset. She then peeled the onion, trying to make sure her eyes weren't tearing.

"Take your time," Noin replied, but she listened intently to her call.

"Hello this is Katerina Clarke, how may I help you?…I'm sorry but he's unavailable at the moment….Mr. Winner's on a business meeting….he will be back on the 11th….Would you like to leave a message…no?…Well alright….Is there anything you need?…No?…Alright. Well I'll tell him you called. Thank you for calling," Katerina said before ending the call. "Sorry about that. I'll try to keep the calls at a minimum."

"No no, it's quite alright. You're Quatre PA, so it's understandable," Noin said with a smile.

"Thank you," Katerina replied.

"So there Ms. Relena, Ms. Noin…so that's one, two, three, four, five," Katerina muttered to herself.

"How did you meet Quatre?" Noin asked. Katerina's face reddened

"I met him at the spaceport, when he was still a Gundam pilot. I was a hacker and I was going to overload the alliance's computers. We struck up a conversation and ended up on the same flight. A couple day later I entered the base but I was captured when I tried loading the program. Seeing that I was a skilled hacker they were going to transfer me to another base to heighten it's security. That's when he came in his Sandrock and he rescued me. I'm forever in his debt so to repay that debt, I became his Personal Assistant," Katerina replied.

"Do you ever call him Quatre?" Noin asked after a little while.

"Normally on accident. I didn't even call him Quatre when I first met him. He was Mr. Winner while I was Ms. Clarke. He can call me Katerina because he's my superior…but because I'm his subordinate I have to call him Mr. Winner," Katerina explained.

"Do you love him?" Noin asked in a gentle voice. Katerina paused in her cooking. She wasn't sure if she did love him.

"Our relationship is strictly business," Katerina replied.

"My young lady, I think you're denying yourself love," Noin replied in the same loving tone. Noin found it extremely hard to not press love on to someone else. She believed that everyone has a soul mate.

"My only job is to be his personal assistant. I cannot be his lover. For women this job is short lived. Once I have one wrinkle, I will be fired," Katerina replied.

"Quatre wouldn't be that cruel. So do you have anyone else in mind?" Noin asked but Katerina was fed up with her questioning.

"Ms. Noin…please stop," the girl said in a frustrated manner.

"I'm sorry if I offended you. Your cooking smells good," Noin said changing the subject.

* * *

"What?…I see, thank you and have a good day," Katerina said over the phone.

"What is it?" Quatre asked. It was after dinner and the night was drawing on.

"Your meeting for tomorrow has been canceled," Katerina said causing Quatre to sigh. He was shocked to hear those words, this meeting had been cancelled and rescheduled more times than he could count. Katerina didn't mind because now she had time to pick up things that Mr. Winner wanted. First she had to pick up his laundry, and then run a few errands for him.

"I see," Quatre answered. He wanted to ask her if she wanted to do something tomorrow but she would probably fill him in on her schedule. She then looked at his schedule on her PDA to prepare herself for the next day. She tried not to yawn but it was a tiring day. Ms. Noin was in bed and Ms. Relena was asleep on the couch. Quatre had left the room briefly and Mr. Merquise went to change Ms. Noin's bandages, so the only two that were left was Heero and Katerina.

"If you're tired you should go to bed," Heero told her.

"Oh I'll be quite alright," Katerina said with a smile.

"I can see why Quatre chose you to work right under him," Heero replied.

"Oh?" Katerina asked.

"You're very skilled. If anyone tried to take down his company with a virus you would be able to stop it immediately," Heero answered.

"I'm not that great. Sitting at a computer was my only way to escape the pain, suffering and memories that I felt and still feel," Katerina answered.

"You're a very strong person," Heero told her. She was so confused, she really wasn't that strong. Quatre had said something along the same lines of that when they had first met. She knew that she was a coward. She wasn't very brave.

"Thank you. Excuse me for one moment," Katerina said placing her hands on the back of her head. Heero was surprised to see that the hair that she was wearing was actually a wig. She tossed her real hair back and on to her shoulders. She was still a blonde but her hair was a golden blonde and flowed past her shoulders.

"Yeah she has long hair," Quatre chuckled coming into the room.

"Mr. Winner," Katerina gasped standing up quickly.

"Katerina, please sit," Quatre ordered. Just as quickly as she stood up she sat back down.

"Yes sir," she replied.

"So what do you think of the situation?" Quatre asked Heero.

"Noin's healing physically but she still has several mental scars. Even though she's trying to project herself as normal…she's not normal. She has become what her captor wants. A fiery but willing lover," Heero answered.

"I didn't mean about her condition, I meant about us researching this guy," Quatre said in a quiet voice. Katerina looked at Quatre weakly before looking at Heero. Earlier Quatre had spoke with Heero over the phone about their plan. He closed his eyes and crossed his arms. He opened his eyes before looking at the two other blondes.

"I think you two are in over your heads," Heero replied. Quatre felt his heart sink. How could Heero say something like that? It could improve Ms. Noin's odds of winning.

"But Ms. Noin needs some help. We have to find out everything so we can make sure he gets locked up for good," Quatre replied.

"You must have noticed that everyone who comes in and out of this house is being monitored by her former captor. YOU and Katerina need to be careful especially, since she is the step-daughter of the lawyer," Heero answered.

"Mr. Yuy, what would you do?" Katerina asked.

"I wouldn't get involved in this," Heero replied.

"What would you do if it was Ms. Relena not Ms. Noin?" Katerina asked. Quatre looked at the girl surprised at the question.

"I don't have an answer to that question yet," Heero replied.

"Ms. Noin, you're still awake?" Quatre asked seeing the shadowy figure near a hallway. She looked tired so she probably wasn't listening in on the conversation.

"I just wanted to say good night to all of you. Heero why don't you let Relena stay the night. Zechs wants to talk to her," Noin replied.

"Good night Ms. Noin," Quatre and Katerina said in unison.

"Alright," Heero answered standing up. Quatre stood up before helping his PA stand.

"Good night everyone," Noin said before retreating to her room. Quatre and Katerina left with Heero. They followed him down the stairs to their respected cars.

"Quatre," Heero said holding out a gun to him.

"Do you really think it's necessary?" Quatre asked.

"There's nothing wrong with being prepared," Heero replied. Quatre did not take the weapon merely frowning.

"Mr. Winner, Mr. Yuy has a point. If we are being followed they probably will shoot first and ask questions later," Katerina said taking the gun from Heero. Quatre was shocked, normally she never resorted to violence and it was odd for Katerina to warm up to males like this.

"Alright…I trust you Katerina," Quatre sighed.

* * *

Sorry that this took sooooooo long! This was pure laziness on my end and I'm very sorry!

~CuteAiboAibo


End file.
